Military Mutant
by Psy.Ops
Summary: Mwhahaha! What evil is in store for the people of Bayville? R&R Please? You know you want to...
1. Prelude Part 1

Military Mutant  
  
Authored by: Psy.Ops  
  
Co-Authored by: Classic Tinker  
  
  
  
All Characters are the property of Marvel © and Sony®.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Prelude  
  
Part 1  
  
12 June, 2885  
  
Voices ran along the halls of the Ypres. Few men and women walked the decks at this early hour. The stars shown through the mess skylights as the ship drifted to the Tophet system. The planet Hydora, lay nearly thirty light years behind them.  
  
Lt. Leona Wolfe wished that she was still there. She wished that she was still in her bunk on the George Washington. Instead, she was walking into God knew what and the damn food synth had decided to stop working in her room. Leona had not had her first cup of coffee and she sorely needed the caffeine. Especially now, when General Redwing had called her to come to this meeting less than two days ago.   
  
It had been hell trying to get to the Ypres in the listed time frame, but to make matters worse the general had called her out of a fitful sleep to attend this meeting. Early morning meetings were shite storms waiting to happen and Leona had a good idea why she had been called into see General Redwing. Oh yes, she had a good idea why.  
  
One week ago  
  
Lt. Wolfe happily steered the skimmer boat over the crashing waves of the bay. Thousands just like it were being reconned for any bug activity. She glanced down at the instrument panel and then back up at her squad.  
  
Corporal Charlemagne "Charlie" Jackson, an African-American from Ghana, was catching some shuteye on her med kit. She was a great kid. Charlie had been with Leona from the first assignment over two and a half years ago. Sergeant Katlyn "CM" Crazymoon and Corp. Brandon Major were playing Ro-Sham-Bo to see who would unload first when they hit the LZ.  
  
Leona smiled as she tuned in her squawk box to the squads private band. She turned to the last two members of her squad as the volume gained it's normal setting.  
  
"Come on, Tag! You know that you want to!" a deep, slightly accented male voice piped into her ear. "Please?"  
  
"No, no, no, and no, Mousaaid. That's my final answer," Pvt. Tarawa "Tag" Hakada said sharply, in clipped tones, to the now kneeling Pvt. Moulay "Moose" Mousaaid.   
  
"What's the deal, Moose?" Leona asked.  
  
"Nothin', Wolfe, " Moose replied back, his black eyes twinkling. "Just asking if Tag would like to take a dip before we hit LZ."  
  
Leona shook her head and resumed her watch at the helm. They were less than fifteen minutes from touchdown and she needed to focus on the job. She was interrupted from her reverie when she heard a very surprised squawk and watched in fascination as Tag went over the port railing and disappeared under the waves, a rope trailing behind him.  
  
"Pvt. Mousaaid! What happened!?" Leona rapped out to the now laughing Moose. He was joined by all the others as they watched Tag struggle to the surface of the hydrogen rich atmosphere of Hydora.  
  
"I'm sorry, LT, it was an accident! I swear!" Moose yelled over the band.  
  
Leona pulled the now cussing Asian man toward the ship. It was funny the way that Tag cussed out Moose in Cantonese and Mandarin. She had almost had him pulled in when she saw something moving in under the struggling Tag. She reached out with her mind and jerked it back just as suddenly.  
  
"Moose get that line in! CM, Major, grab Tag the minute he's in range. Charlie! Wake up! Get that kit ready and everyone grab anything that doesn't make noise and stand ready. Tiger on the prowl!" Leona yelled at the now hurrying figures of her squad.  
  
CM and Major pulled Tag aboard as the Water Tiger cut to the surface and snapped at Tag's legs. Leona slammed her shock stick into it's mouth as it clamped it's mouth shut. She used full power to kill the Tiger without any words or noise going over the band but that of her breathing and the waves as they lapped at the sides of the boat.  
  
"LT?" CM asked as she threw the now dead bug into the water,  
  
"Check Tag and I'll make a sweep of the area around here. Less than five minutes to LZ and Water Tigers are patrolling," Leona had said.  
  
But things were quiet from then on and nothing happened when they had reached the LZ. All the remaining bugs were easily dealt with and the Wolfe Pack was sent back to the George Washington.  
  
Present   
  
Lt. Wolfe was late. She was to be in the Mess at 12:30 hours and was late. Sgt. Katlyn Crazymoon stared at the Mess Hall clock. It was 13:45 and she was still not here. She brushed a pale hand through her blonde hair and sighed. Her Native American features were not that prominent but for very pronounced cheekbones and high forehead. Her pale gray eyes tried to pierce the many bulkheads of the ship to locate Lt. Wolfe.  
  
"You know that she'll be here when she gets here," Major said in her ear.  
  
CM watched as Major leaned back in his seat. He was your typical American male. Father was a cop and mother was a secretary to governor of Illinois. Joined S.I.C.O.N. for the right to kick some bug ass. He was fine built too. Nice strong arms and back. Cinnamon colored hair and emerald green eyes. Gifts from his mother. He was a no nonsense kinda guy and he let you know it.  
  
Charlie came stumbling up to the table and plopped into an empty chair. Her hair was buzzed close to her head and her light brown eyes looked tired, as if she had been running around for a long time.  
  
She took a drink of Major's water and then said, "The Wolves Tears just docked. Lt. Wolfe will be along shortly."  
  
CM and Major stared at her and then breathed a sigh of relief. But it didn't last for too long. Moose and Tag came into the mess at the same time and both of them were arguing over something. It hadn't stopped since they had gotten back from Hydora. Charlie ran over and stopped them from taking a swing at each other and brought them to the table.  
  
"Will you two stop that! I swear you're worse than two ganders after the same goose!" CM said as they sat down. "Moose said it was an accident, Tag. Get over it!"  
  
Tag sniffed as he sat. His sharp Asian features looking haughty and noble. His black eyes glared daggers at Moose as he ordered shrimp fried rice and fried pork dumplings.Moose sat and smiled comically at the angry little Asian and ordered some mashed potatoes and Salisbury steak. CM stared at the two and shook her head. Moose was as crazy as they got. The man was a mountain of Moroccan manhood. He stood well over six feet and had dark brown hair and laughing brown eyes. She was sure that he left many a girl unhappy in Morocco.   
  
"Heard from the LT yet?" he asked as his order was brought to him.  
  
"Yep. She should be here in just a minute," Charlie said as she drank more of Major's water.  
  
"Get your own, Charlie!" Major said snatching his glass from Charlie's hand.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hey yourself! It's mine!"  
  
CM looked heavenward and rolled her eyes. Then she heard Moose and Tag start again.  
  
"Get your fingers out of my shrimp!"  
  
"I just want to taste!"  
  
"Get your own water!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Get out of that!"  
  
"Head's up!"  
  
Everyone ducked as a missile of potatoes went flying. They all looked around to see where the missile had landed and stared. Lt. Wolfe was standing not ten feet from them and decorating her face was the potatoes.  
  
Leona sighed and wiped the mess from her face. She was used to this from all the food fights that she had survived aboard the Valley Forge and Seneca Falls. She sat and grabbed Major's water glass and drank it all.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled.  
  
"Can it, Corporal. I am in no mood for your tantrums nor yours, Tagawa," Leona said. She moved her chair to be at the head of the table and stared at each of her squad members. "We are in deep shite with general, ladies and gentlemen." Leona's Scottish brogue was never thicker than when she was upset. "We have less than two weeks to get to the moon on Tophet and take care of the Skinnies there. We have two days to prep and then we move out."  
  
She stared at the stunned faces and smiled calmly. She would deliver the verdict later that week when they were on their way. She was still seething over Tag and Moose still fighting over that stupid ass prank.  
  
Four Days Later  
  
The Wolves Tears flew silently through the black abyss that was space. Leona checked the course again before setting the auto pilot and exited to the bunk area. She called the Pack to the small ready room and waited.  
  
They piled in and sat at their assigned places. This room also served as the mess and it became apparent that she would have to assign seating like some teacher to keep Tag from killing Moose.  
  
"As you know, we are to reach the moon near Tophet in less than three days. I want you all to know why we were given this assignment," she paused to let that sink in. "Because we have such a close relationship together and we have worked well together in the past, " Leona nodded to CM, "we have been asked to take on this mission."  
  
Leona pulled up a holo-map. "This is the route we are to take. We are her approximately. Ten light years from Tophet and her moons. We are to take on the smaller of the moons and hit it at 03:15 hours. From there we are to take the ammunition plant that the Skinnies are working in. Once that is accomplished we are to take the command complex. Less than fifteen Skinnies are in the plant and only five are in the complex. We should have control of the moon in less than six hours.   
  
"We are to take the back entrance into the plant. A tunnel runs under the plant to the  
  
complex and is not guarded. This should be easy to do. Alpha and Zebra companies should be in position in the time it takes us to overrun the Skinnies and the complex. Any questions?"  
  
"Why take this route instead of the one that the others are taking?" CM asked.  
  
Leona took a sip of coffee. "Because this route is one that the Skinnies do not monitor or use. For some reason, they steer clear of this sector. We are not sure why, but it's to our advantage."  
  
Before Leona could explain further the ship shuddered and the master alarms started to blare. She and CM ran for the cockpit and found out why.   
  
A huge wormhole had appeared in front of them and was dragging them into it gravity well. Blue and green light swirled in agitation and small bolts of light swung away from the mouth.  
  
"What's happening, Leona!?" CM yelled over the claxons.  
  
"I don't know, Kat! We are being pulled in and the engines aren't strong enough to reverse out! The cloaking system is still operational, but nothing else is responding!" she screamed, fingers flying over the control panel.   
  
Leona sent out a cry for help and received a light reply back but that was fading even as the wormhole closed around her ship and swallowed them. She watched in fascinated horror as the hole grabbed them and shot them through a bright blue tunnel of light. She cut the claxons and stopped fighting the gravity well. She ordered the squad to strap down and pray.  
  
Two hours later  
  
Leona stretched and yawned. She glanced around the ready room. She noticed that the ship wasn't shuddering anymore. A quick check of the systems showed that they were out of the wormhole and were moving at half light speed. She glanced out the view screen and gasped.  
  
The bright blue star was just as she remembered it. Puffy white clouds swarmed the surface and covered over three quarters of the planet. She sent out maydays to New York and Eastern Europe headquarters but all she received was static. She then sent one to the moon. Nothing.  
  
Something was wrong. She edged Wolves Tears into the atmosphere and sent out a mental call for help. She wasn't expecting what she received.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Part 2 shall be on in just a little while.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Prelude Part 2

Chapter 1  
  
Prelude  
  
Part 2  
  
15 May, 2003  
  
Charles Xavier, founder of Xavier's Institute of Gifted Individuals, sat inside the super computer Cerebro. He was glad that the mansion was quiet so he could conduct his nightly scan. The kids had been a little out of sorts lately with The Brotherhood and the Acolytes moving in. Hopefully, he thought to himself, I won't have to deal with Mystique again for a while. Charles settled into his chair and concentrated on what he was looking for.  
  
Something touched him. Faint at first but it grew to almost painful increments. Someone was calling out for help. An unfamiliar mind but a strong telepath nonetheless. Charles reached out for the call and answered. The sender's mind reeled back from his touch.  
  
*Please help us. We seem to have lost our way* it pleaded.  
  
*How did you lose your way?* Charles asked.  
  
*A wormhole took our ship and threw us back to Earth, please tell me how that could have happened?* it asked.  
  
*Wormhole? You are in a spaceship?* Charles asked.  
  
*Of course I am in a ship! How else do you get from one place to another?* it answered rather waspishly.  
  
*Please come to these coordinates and land your ship. I will meet you there and we can figure out how you came to be here.* Charles told the alien mind. He fed it the coordinates of a small cove off of New York Harbor.   
  
When the alien said that it would meet them there, Charles said goodbye and cut the connection. He realized that he was sweating. That must have been one hell of a session. He called for Ororo and Logan to come to him. Jean and Scott just happened to be listening in and followed the two instructors to Cerebro.  
  
"Listen up. We have some visitors. They need help. We will have to go t o the cove to help them though," Charles told the small group.  
  
Logan snorted. "I don't like this, Charles. Something smells fishy about the whole thing."  
  
Ororo grinned and touched his arm. "Logan, you always think things are fishy."  
  
Jean and Scott snickered but clammed up when both Charles and Logan turned to them.  
  
"Gear up and get the jet ready. We leave in five minutes," Charles told his kids and left Cerebro to hit the jet.  
  
Leona sat back and sighed. Well, it seemed that at least one person on this planet had the talent to listen to her. She sank into her seat and waited for the person to come to her. Luckily she knew of the cove that it wanted her to go to. She had been there right before she had shipped out for S.I.C.O.N.  
  
"Leona!!" CM cried as she floated into the cockpit. Leona stared and watched as CM slammed into a bulkhead and cut her head. She hit the deck with a thud.  
  
"Charlie! Get in here!" Leona yelled down the hatch. Leona reached into CM's mind to make sure she was at least aware. Glad that she was she moved over for Charlie to take over.  
  
Charlie laid her hands on CM's head and stared in amazement as Charlie's touch seemed to make the cut heal on it's own.  
  
"What's going on here?" Major asked as he waltzed into the cabin.  
  
All three women jerked at his voice. "Nothing," Leona said. "Charlie, how's our two sleepyheads?" telling Charlie and CM with her eyes to say nothing to corporal.  
  
Charlie cleared her throat and said, "They are fine. It was a good idea to put them out when you did. They were at each other like cats and dogs. The tranqs should wear off in a few hours and no ill effects should be felt."  
  
"Good. We are to have visitors in a few minutes. Please get those two comfortable before they arrive, Major. We girls have something to talk about," Leona told the bewildered corporal.  
  
As soon as Major turned to go, Leona felt the presence of the psychic again.  
  
Charles contacted the alien mind again and waited for it's response. When he got it he was slammed with terrified garble from two other minds besides the contacts mind. Before he could dampen the mind field the other contact effectively cut the chatter and focused on him.   
  
*Welcome back. Sorry for the chatter, my crew seem to be a little scared. How far out are you?* it asked calmly.  
  
*Just arriving, but you don't seem to be here.* Charles observed.  
  
*Damn it! I knew I forgot to do something. Give me a moment.* it said.  
  
Charles watched enthralled as a small transport ship, not unlike the X-Jet faded into focus. It was a black and purple color and the name of the ship read, Wolves Tears. Strnge name, he thought.  
  
*Sorry about that. I had to stay cloaked or I would have been tracked to this location.* it said.  
  
*Of course. May we come aboard?* Charles asked carefully.  
  
*How do I know that you are even human? For all I know, you could be a chimp that walks and talks like a man!* it answered.  
  
*I assure you, I am having the same thoughts.* Charles told the creature.  
  
"Logan, land us near the transport and turn the bay toward the bay of the Wolves Tears. I am about to suggest something to our visitors," Charles ordered.  
  
*We are going to open our bays at the same time and we can have a pow-wow like that. Does this suit?* Charles asked.  
  
*Sure thing. Let me assemble the crew. We are minus two. Had to put them to sleep to keep from killing each other. Opening doors.* It answered with a cheery tone.  
  
"Open the doors, Logan,"Charles said, with a small smile, thinking that this may be a bad idea.  
  
The doors opened slowly. At first Charles thought he was seeing things. He blinked several times and then realized he wasn't. Standing before him was four humans in weird armor. One was different than the other three. She was in a purple and black skinsuit under plastic looking arm and leg guards. he couldn't tell much about her face from where he was sitting but she seemed to be rather comely.Her three companions, two girls and a young man, were in similar but in green tones.  
  
"Hello," the one in purple called out. "I see that we were both wrong. Please can we go somewhere that I feel less exposed?" She called out in a soft Scottish burr.  
  
Charles found his voice and answered,"Yes, of course. Please though, we need to exchange one of ours for one of yours. Not as a hostage but so we can see to the two boys that are drugged."  
  
Leona wasn't sure about the whole deal but she agreed.  
  
But before the exchange was to go through, she wanted to know who she was dealing with. 


	3. CoAuthor's Note

Author's Note: Classic Tinker Version 1.0  
  
Well, confused yet? I'm sure you are. Some are out there wondering what in the world is going on with this fic and why is it in the X-Men section?   
  
Well for obvious reasons as you will note at the last part of part one and into part two, this is in fact an X-Men: Evo fiction.   
  
And whats going on is that Psy and myself were sitting around talking about our favorite subjects. 1) Apettes 2) Roughnecks 3) X-Men (new and old) Thus spawning a very weird idea from both.   
  
Why not a Crossover? Aww come on? Why not?! It'd be fun. Besides we know more than enough about both the Roughnecks and X-Men to make a halfway descent fiction outta it. Welp...so thus is born Military Mutant. Its a colabiration between our two demented minds.   
  
The first few chapters Psy is writting but I am giving ideas and insits...soon though I will be posting chapters, I've written, under her name but you will see my name at the top noting that I wrote that chapter{s}.  
  
Now lets add some background shall we? You X-Men fans out there might not know a heck of a whole lot about Roughnecks....let me try to give you some insight.  
  
Robert Heinlein wrote a little book called "StarShip Troopers" that many may just know as a Moive starring Casper Van Dean. Welp its a great book, read it sometime. Well awhile back Sony took the idea and adapted it for tv and thus was born the CGI cartoon "Starship Troopers: Roughneck Chronicles". Now from there the show didnt go very far. Only one season. I DONT KNOW WHY! CAUSE ITS THE GREATEST...erm..let me not rant. Anyways there were only 40 eps, the last few were never made cause of cost and time. But its a great series...if you are lucky you can still buy the whole season 1 on dvd . ^_^ DO this!   
  
But let me get back. The whole Roughnecks theme is centered around Alpha company, Razack's Roughnecks.   
  
=}-|Razack's Roughnecks|-{=  
  
Lt. Jean Razack - Leader   
  
Sgt. Francis Brutto - Tough second in command  
  
Cpl. Jeff Gossard - The McGyver Tech (^_^)  
  
Cpl. Richard "Doc" LeCroix - The Medic (and my APE)  
  
Pvt. Jaun "Johnny" Rico - The handsome 'leader' type  
  
Pvt. Isabell "Dizzy" Floreze - The spunky fircraker female  
  
Pvt. Carol Jenkins - The Psycic of the group  
  
Pvt. (Cornel) T'Phai - The Skinny  
  
Pvt.* Robert Higgens - The reporter. *He isn't trained to be a soldier he is a reporter who was thrown into Alpha*  
  
Now the Roughnecks are in the battle for Planet Earth from the invasion of the Bug threat in the year 2080. Now you may be thinking...Bugs? What the world? Let me explain alittle. The bugs are alien invaders that hop from planet/moon/whatever taking over. They are trying to take over the entire galaxy and others just like ours. They come from Klendathu and are making their way to Earth. S.I.C.O.N has been fighting them for years, trying to keep them at bay. But anyways...if you want to know more visit this site:  
  
http://www.roughneckchronicles.com/   
  
http://misterhook.tripod.com/roughnecks/index.htm  
  
You will find tons of information there about the Roughnecks and then you will have a better understanding of where these new people come from.   
  
Now about these new people in general. They are various charaters we've established in the realm of Roughneck RPGing. Sgt. CrazyMoon happens to be mine ;) They are all ground stock warriors in the fight against the bugs.   
  
Lt. Leona Wolfe - RN Age = 24 Evo Converted Age = 21  
  
Leona has been in the war going on almost 3 years. She rose in the ranks during her training in Psy Ops and Fleet (Pilot's). She is the leader of The Wolfe Pack. (Though she has done a short lived stint as the leader of The Heaven's Misfits)  
  
Katlyn CrazyMoon - RN Age = 19 Evo Converted Age = 17  
  
CM once was part of an elite but thrown together group called "Heaven's Misfits" after her original squad was lost during a mission off Hydora. She served with the Misfits on countless missions and was the unoffical leader even though she was only a Sgt. (They briefly had an LT before they were disbannded but the LT didnt last but one mission) After the Misfits were disbannded she was reassigned to The Wolfe Pack and has fought beside Leona ever since. She has over 2 years of the war under her belt.  
  
Cpl. Brandon Major - RN Age = 22 Evo Converted Age = 19  
  
Though his rank doesnt show he is one of the best soldiers in the Pack. He is a no-nonsense type of guy. His father is a Police Officer and taught him right from wrong and made sure he was instilled with the good ol' values. Assigned to the Pack after his squad was split up when their LT and Sgt was lost on a Mission Hydora. He's been in the war for 2 and a half years.  
  
Cpl. Charlamagne "Charlie" Jackson - RN Age = 18 Evo-C Age = 16  
  
She is the Medic of the group. A tough little cookie but has the gentle nature of a true healer. She is smart and witty. She has been in the war for 1 year. She has always been with The Wolfe Pack since she left Basic.  
  
Pvt. Moulay "Moose" Mousaaid - RN Age = 19 Evo-C Age = 17  
  
He is the biggest prankster this side of the Moon! He is jovial and a good natured man, but get on his bad side and you wont live long enough to regret it. He has a temper but only for the bugs. He has been in the war going on 6 months. Assigned to THe Pack right after Basic.  
  
Pvt. Tagawa Hadaka - RN Age = 21 Evo-C Age = 18  
  
He is of Asian descent and has the regal air about him. He is a proud man and one that still holds true to honor. He is a good soldier and a better friend. THough he may seem stuck up or arrogant he is by all means a good man. He was assigned to The Pack after his Lt. died on a mission off Tohpet. He's been in the war about a year.  
  
Now thats a basic run down of The Wolfe Pack.   
  
Now let me explain what happens with their ages when they arrive out of the worm hole. See in their dimensions they are their normal ages but somewhere during that wild ride through the worm whole to the Evo-dimension their ages were adjusted to the standards of the Evo-verse...as well as the Evo-dimension jumpstarting and instilling mutant powers to them. Now that can be explained as the Evo-verse's way of trying to sort their alien present among its dimension. They arent from this place, they are human but alien, so it assigns them as mutants and the laws and properties of which are instilled in them.   
  
Hope that doesnt confuse you guys that much! If it does then feel free to send me an email: Crazymoon@farmerstel.com  
  
I will take the time and answer and and all questions. (you can also ask your questions in the review area and I, we, will answer them)  
  
The next few chapters will be uploaded soon!  
  
Your co-author,   
  
Classic Tinker 


	4. Introductions Part 1

Chapter 2  
  
Introductions  
  
Part 1  
  
______________________________  
  
  
  
Leona waited for the strangers to get closer. As they came closer she observed the stocky man behind the wheelchair bound pyschic. He was staring at her and wrinkling his nose as if he could smell something nasty in the air. His black hair stuck out at odd angles and his looked mean  
  
The tall toffee colored woman beside him was breathtaking. Her white hair contrasted appealingly with her skin tone. She was quite statuesque. Again, behind those to figures were a younger pair. A smaller female with red hair and handsome if somewhat plain looks, stayed next to a quite beautiful male specimen. She had that classic beauty that was sought after but hardly found in a time that demanded perfection. The man/boy was taller than the white haired woman. He wore strange red tinted shades and clasped the girl's hand.  
  
  
  
"Before we go throught with the exchange, and I'm trusting you here, I want to know who I'm dealing with," Leona said as the jet's bay edged closer.  
  
  
  
Logan growled at the mention of trust. "And how do we know that we can trust you?"  
  
Leona laughed softly, "Because, laddie, we didn't arm ourselves."  
  
Charles tried to smother his smile. This woman reminded him of Moira with her temperment. "Enough, Logan." Charles whispered to the now seething man.  
  
Leona smiled and turned to Charlie. Charlie nodded toward Moose and Tag's unconcious bodies sprawled on the deck. CM and Major were a little uneasy about the whole thing but they kept to themselves. In fact, CM was still a little embarassed over her loss of control earlier. In all her time as a soldier, she had never lost her cool.  
  
  
  
"I'll start the introductions. Something quick, before we are spotted," Leona called out. "I am Lt. Leona Wolfe, pilot of the Wolves Tears and squad leader. My sergant, Katlyn Crazymoon. Corporals Brandon Major and Charlamagne Jackson, my medic. And last but not least, my privates. Moulay Mousaaid and Tagawa Hadaka, currently knocked out for insubordination." Leona finished grinning slightly as she looked over her crew.  
  
  
  
Logan had frozen when he heard luitenent. He didn't like this at all. But, before he could voice his suspicions, Charles was talking to the woman and introducing them. When he was done, the woman indtructed the little African girl to give Ororo a chart with the boys' condition and what was used to knock them out. The larger male from the strange crew hauled the drugged duo onto his shoulder and leapt over to the jet.  
  
"Where ya want them?" he asked in his tenor, staring at Ororo. She showed the young man where to put them and then he jumped back to his ship with Logan right behind him.  
  
"Now that that is settled I suggest we fly the coop," Logan ground out to Charles.  
  
Charles nodded. "Lt. Wolfe, Logan will guide your ship to the Institute. We must leave."  
  
Leona nodded and hit the bay's controls to close the ship up. She nodded to the Pack and they strapped into the drop seats, preparing for the short flight.  
  
  
  
"Logan, please, call me Leona. Now to the flight deck we go," Leona told the glowering man over her shoulder.  
  
Logan wasn't happy with this at all. This ship smelled funny. Nothing smelled right. There were to many new gadgets around and many that he had no clue as to what they did. He followed the purple and black clad woman into the cockpit. Here the console resembled the X-Jet's. Now here was something that looked familiar!  
  
  
  
Logan sat in the co-pilot's seat and sniffed. "What is that nasty ass smell?" he finally asked.  
  
Leona turned to him, stopping her prep for flight. "What?"  
  
"The smell, woman!" he growled.  
  
"Oh! That's probably Major's coffee," Leona said brightly. "Major! Your coffee is burning!"  
  
The sounds of cussing and the female laughter that followed was all Leona needed to know that the smell was taken care of. She finished her check and ignited the engines, cloaking the ship automatically.  
  
*Don't worry, Charles. We're right behind you.* Leona called to the man.  
  
"I dont like you, Lt. Wolfe. You coming in like this and then demanding help, somethin's not right about this," Logan spat out, leaning over.  
  
Leona just laughed. "Do you think that I like this anymore than you do, you nasty little man? I, and my crew, have been shot through something that no one has ever survived and we discover that our world isn't our world!" Leona replied acidly, going nose to nose with the rabid Logan.  
  
"You better not mis-step with me, lady. You'll regret it for the rest of your life if you do! And if one of your crew does anything not kosher..." Logan let that last sentence hang.  
  
Leona stared at Logan. "Whatever, Logan."  
  
Logan grunted low in his throat knowing that the woman was simmering. He had to admit that she had balls to face him down.   
  
Little did he know that Leona was laughing inwardly, thinking that Logan was so egotistical to think that he scared her. She had faced down Death to many times to flinch at a man intent on protecting his territory.   
  
Logan grumbled over his predicament and wondered what the others were up to.  
  
__________+++++++++____________________________++++++++_________________________+++++++_____________  
  
  
  
Jean and Ororo looked at the two young boys snoring on the couches. Tagawa was scowling in his sleep and obviously having a bad dream. His unlined Asian features scrunching into fear and the n in repose. What Jean and Ororo did not expect was the little water dragon, or koi, that floated by his head.  
  
"Please tell me you saw that?" Jean asked the staring woman.  
  
'Ro nodded and looked to the other boy. He was sleeping peacefully, all of him. He had to be as big as Poitr if not bigger and the Major guy had slung him around like a sack of potatoes! She walked to the small fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.   
  
  
  
Before she could take a drink, the water floated out and gave her a raspberry. All she could do was stare. What was going on here?  
  
  
  
"Charles, please come back her please," Ororo called to the Professor.  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"I think we have come across two new mutants, Professor," Jean said from her seat, staring at a large shadow of Chinese dragon, in all its noble glory.  
  
Charles blinked repeatedly when Ororo's water jumped out of the bottle and turned into a unicorn with...assets. Charles shook his head and smiled.  
  
"I thought that something was going on with that woman," he muttered. "Should have guessed it from her sheilded mind."  
  
"What was that, Charles?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Nothing, Ororo. I'll explain later."  
  
Not to long after that, they landed the jet and the transport not far behind them. Wolfe and her crew, with a sullen Logan, trailed the others into the house. It was getting on toward three in the morning and Charles was becoming tired. He noticed Remy and Poitr standing in the hangar. He called them over and had them take the two sleeping boys to the guest wing. He asked Wolfe to join him by the jet.  
  
"I need to talk to you. Please, send your crew to their beds. This may take a while," Charles told the sleepy looking woman.  
  
Leona nodded and instructed the Pack to follow the two men carrying Moose and Tag.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Leona sat heavily in a leather wingback chair in Charles' study. This place reminded her of old holo-vids of the 18th century, with exceptions to decor and gadgetry she saw scattered around. Some of the stuff looked like it came from the early 21st century. Leona shrugged and looked at the new people entering the study.  
  
  
  
A large, hairy man came in. Leona stared. He was blue! Behind him came an older man. He was very distinguished looking. And still good looking. Logan and Ororo came into the room and closed the doors.  
  
"We have sent Jean and Scott to bed and have told them to say nothing of the visitors," Ororo said, perching on a chair arm.   
  
Logan leaned against a bookcase, as the blue man and his companion choose to sit on the leather couch near the huge mahagony desk that Charles sat behind.  
  
"Lt. Wolfe, may I introduce Erik Maximoff and Dr. Hank McCoy. The others you will meet in the morning," Charles said, looking tired and worn.  
  
"Charles, what did you need to talk to me about?" Leona asked, intrigued that there were more of these people.  
  
Charles looked to everyone assembled and Logan closed the study doors.  
  
"Lt. Wolfe, why didn't you tell me about the boys?"   
  
  
  
"I did. I told you that they were drugged for their own good. And what do you mean boys?"  
  
"Privates Mousaaid and Hakada are just that, teenage boys. They were doing things that made me wonder about them."  
  
"What kind of things?" Leona looked stunned. Now that he had said something, her squad had looked younger.  
  
Ororo stood up and approached her. "The one that you call Hadaka, was making images with his mind. And Mousaaid, well, he was controlling the water that I was drinking, making it do things."  
  
Leona stared at the woman. "I thought there was something wrong about this place."  
  
Logan growled and came to stand behind her. Charles shook his head. "What kind of wrong, Lt. Wolfe?"  
  
Leona stood up and started to pace, chewing on her pinkie. "First I dinna sense any other telepaths, but ye," she nodded to Charles, "and then here comes Kat flyin' inta the cockpit. Flyin'! She hits her head an' then Charlie touches her. Touches her, mind," Leona said throwing her arms wide, her burr getting more pronounced. "An' right before me oiyes, Kat's wound 'as 'ealed!" She whirled around and stared at Charles. "What does this mean, Charles me lad?"  
  
Charles was never more reminded of Moira than now. He cleared his thoughts and focused.  
  
"Well, for one, I need to tell you about us, Lt. Wolfe. We are mutants."  
  
"Mutants?"  
  
"Yes, we carry a gene that makes us have powers beyond our understanding. We are trying to find out why some have this mutation and others just carry it. But I digress. Please, sit down and I will try to tell you about this.  
  
"Now," Charles continued when Leona had sat and was drinking some water, "like I said, we are mutants. I myself, am a telepath. Ororo Monroe, is a weather witch. She can control the weather. Logan has healing powers. He can heal any cut done to him immediately. Dr. McCoy is an enhanced mutant. He is like this only because he wants to be. Erik controls metal. He can make it go where he wants and do what he wants." Charles stared into the young woman's eyes. "And you, my dear, are a telepath."  
  
Leona smiled. "I know that already, Charles. I am a mutant in my own dimension. But unlike this one, we are the only kind of mutants. My kind are highly prized by the government, for we can locate just about anything," Leona expalained to the stunned gathering.   
  
"You come from another dimension?" Dr. McCoy asked.  
  
"As far as I can gather," Leona answered. "We, my squad and I, are soldiers. We are part of a huge military conglomerate. We are fighting an enemy that has no remorse and wants us dead. They are called Arachnids."  
  
"Spiders?" the now active Erik, asked.  
  
"No. Bugs. Giant bugs. They come in all shapes, sizes, and intelligence ratings. Soldiers, flyers, water bugs, brains, imposters, and even creche bugs. We have been fighting them for years. We finally came upon the fact that they were being controlled with brain bugs. A friend of mine, another telepath, found this interesting. So then started the huge clamoring for psychics. I was taken in and then given a rank," Leona wound down, gulping her water.  
  
Charles and the others eschanged looks. This was something new to them. A dimension that had giant killer bugs. Logan snorted, trying to hide his laughter.  
  
Leona groaned and turned to the now snickering man. "Really?!"  
  
With that, Leona left, leaving a mental picture of a Warrior bug that had nearly taken her arm of before CM had blasted it, in Logan's mind. She showed several pictures to the others that were more tame. She heard the laughing from the others and the howling from Logan as he tried to escape the image.  
  
She was going to bed!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay.......I am getting better. Really.....  
  
Just wait till Part 2. *sighs and dives off into her notes* I need caffiene. 


	5. Introductions Part 2

Chapter 2  
  
Introductions  
  
Part 2  
  
________________________________________  
  
Leona yawned and stretched. Sunlight streamed into her room and she groaned. What time is it? she thought. She had never felt so tired in all her life. She stood up and scratched her head and glanced around. Then she remembered what happened and where she was. Then another image hit her. She groaned and fell back onto the bed.  
  
Logan caught up to her as she made her way to the guest wing. He grabbed her arm and jerked her to a stop. He had growled at her.  
  
"I can't say this enough. I don't like you and your story doesn't jive."  
  
Leona sighed and pulled her arm free of Logan's bruising grip. "I don't really care what you think, Logan. I'm tired, confused, and this close," she said, showing him to fingers within milimeters of touching, "to zapping you."  
  
Logan snorted. "Zap me? With what, lady?"  
  
Leona smiled evilly and explained with delight, "Oh, I forgot to mention this to Charles, but I also have telekenisis. So don't push your luck with me, bub."  
  
With that Leona had stalked to her room and promptly fell asleep.   
  
She crawled from her bed and looked around the room. Serviceable and clean, it sported a bed, dresser, nightstand, armoire, and a bathroom. She looked in the armoire and saw her gunny laying there. She thanked CM for grabbing it and putting in her room.   
  
She rummaged around and found a pair of khakis and a black babydoll shirt with a vintage band called Korn on it. She rather liked the old group. They were very emotional and dark. She tottered off into the bathroom and showered.  
  
A half-hour later, she left her room and knocked on Katlyn's door. When she failed to answer it, Leona stretched her mind and found that three of her crew were still asleep. CM, Major and Tagawa were still sleeping the sleep of the exhausted. She smiled and went to find Charlie and Moose.  
  
Leona fell in love with the layout of the mansion. The guest wing was set back on the west side of the house, supposedly away from the members of the house. Very thoughtful. It was huge. She remembered the castles and large estates back home in Inverness and thought that this house was better lain out. She came upon the grand staircase and descended into the foyer. She glanced around until she heard voices coming from a hallway off the main hall.  
  
As she wandered nearer, she heard Moose's laughter and smiled. He was regaling someone about that disastorous mission on Hydora. She walked into the room and stopped dead. There were everyone from the night before except Erik, Dr. McCoy, and Charles. There seemed to be a couple more that she had failed to see last night.  
  
"LT! Glad you could make it!" Moose called to her when he saw her staring. "Come and have some breakfast," he said holding out a forkful of fluffy eggs.  
  
"Just don't throw it at me this time, Moose," Leona said, sitting next to a charming man with red hair.  
  
"Sit here, cheri," the man said in a lilting Cajun tone. "We get you some victals ta make yah smack yah mamman, oui?"  
  
Leona looked askance at the man, edging away from him. "You scare me, Cajun. You just keep your hands to yourself, oui?" she told him, glaring at him.  
  
"Remy le Beaux, mam'selle," he introduced himself.  
  
"Leona Wolfe, mon ami."  
  
"Ah know," Remy said, grinning.  
  
"Remy, boss lady hasn't ponied up to a man sin...OWW!" Moose cried as his fork smacked him in the head repeatedly. "Sorry, I didn't know it was a secret!" prying the fork off his face.  
  
Charlie snickered and drank her coffee. "Don't come crawling to me later when you have bruises, Moose. I am not going to fix them for you!" At that she died laughing, nearly scalding herself.  
  
Leona sighed. Not before her first cup of caffiene. She looked up and a very tall and forbidding figure handed her some coffee. He was the same one from the night before.  
  
"Thanks," she said with a smile. To her amazement he blushed. Now what was that about?  
  
"LT? Where are we?" a now subdued Moose asked.  
  
"We are in Bayville, New York, Moose. And these are our hosts," Leona told the boy, taking a sip. He did look younger, but was still just as large. "What in the hell do they feed you men from Morrocco?" she asked aloud.  
  
Moose choked on his eggs. The same silent man slapped him on his back until Moose waved him away.  
  
Remy thought it best to intervene. "How 'bout Ah introduce yah to tha fellas, oui? Yah squad membahs have alreadah met tha othahs."  
  
The tall quiet one stood up and said in a distictly Russian accent, "I am Poitr Nikolaievitch Rasputin."  
  
"I'm St. John Allerdyce, shiela," a blonde man said standing up halfway then sitting to finish his breakfast.  
  
A lanky and rough looking young man stood up and stared at the woman. "I'm Lance Alvers and why do I feel like I'm at an AA meeting?"  
  
  
  
The others she had already met. Logan and Ororo sat at the end of the table and ate their breakfast quietly. Leona made her hellos and fixed a plate of bisquits, eggs and white gravy.  
  
Before she could even get one bite to her lips, a small door off the kitchen burst open. In strode the most amazing male she had ever seen! He was huge. He sniffed the air and stomped over to the table.   
  
Glaring at the new people invading the dining room, he asked in a demanding tone, "Who the hell are these people? What the hell is this? Recruitment week?" He snorted and went to each of the new people and sniffed them.  
  
He wanted to know who was wearing the honeysuckle smell. It tickled his nose and made him remember a pleasent scene from his tortured childhood. The little black girl wasn't the one and he doubted that the big Morroccon would wear it, but he had his doubts. He finally halted behind the pretty little female that had stared at him. He sniffed again. She was the one.  
  
The man spun her around in her chair. She noticed that Remy had backed away and Logan was standing now, no doubt growling. His blonde hair smelled of the outdoors and his sniffed her hair. He leaned down further to look into her eyes. She gulped. Never had she seen a more cougar shaped face than his. His movements reminded her of the majestic creatures of the Americas.   
  
Victor was stunned to see the female wasn't scared of him. Usually girls ran from him screaming in terror. All he did was look at them. She was a pretty one too.  
  
He pulled her hair down from the knot at the back of her head. Long black hair tumbled to her hips, still wet. Flashing emerald eyes, glared at him, daring him to touch her again. Her face was tanned to a gold color as well as the rest of her from what he could see. Nice form, very good muscle tone, she was showing a definite muscular tone now. Her breasts were nice and would just fill his palms....What the hell was he thinking!  
  
Leona watched as he grunted and stalked back to the door and out of it.  
  
"I have never in my life, seen something like that," Erik said from the doorway before exiting again, shaking his head.  
  
Logan growled again and jerked away from the table stalking out of the dining room. Ororo stared after him before she sighed, got up, and deposited her plate in the dishwasher, trailing after Logan.  
  
"What the hell just happened here?" Leona fired at the stunned Remy.  
  
Remy smiled brittly and said, "That was Victor Creed. Yah have ta excuse him. He's...not in a good mood, chere."  
  
"Uh-huh," she hummed. It was not an altogether unpleasent experience.   
  
"Why don't you tell us who you are, Lee?" Lance threw at her around a mouthful of bisquit and gravy.  
  
Leona took a bite of egg and gravy. She rolled her eyes in joy and took another bite. She swallowed and sipped her coffee to wash it down.  
  
"Don't call me that, Alvers," Leona said. "I've eaten and spit out tougher guys than you. As to who I am, I am Lt. Leona Wolfe of S.I.C.O.N. on assignment from Psycological Operations to the George Washington. I was born in Inverness, Scotland. Was soon taken from there to live in the southern states before shipped back to Scotland to be poked and prodded by the government."  
  
"Why?" asked Peter, looking interested.  
  
"Because, Peter, I was an aberration, a mutant, in my dimension," Leona told him. "Just like you guys. Only my kind of mutation only happened rarely and it was the only mutation."  
  
"Must be nice," Lance ground out.  
  
"You would think so," Charlie piped up. Everyone turned to look at her. "But they treat them to all kinds of tests. They are awful! They run experiments and other kinds of torture on them. Only about forty percent of the pyschics make it out with their sanity and even that is questionable."  
  
Remy paled and left the room, as well as Peter. Lance watched the former Acolytes leave, wondering what was wrong with them. As did Leona and Moose. Charlie felt sorry for them and excused herself.  
  
"What a great morning this has turned out to be," Leona muttered into her coffee, which was cold.  
  
"Just think, that man, Victor took a shine to you, LT!" Moose cut into her thoughts.  
  
St. John snorted and orange juice flew from his nose. Maybe it was a good time to leave. He made a hasty exit, snickering the whole way.  
  
Leona refilled her mug and left the dining room.  
  
She smiled, feeling a little better, when she heard the terrified screams of Moose as various sharp knives chased him through the kitchen.  
  
"I DIDN'T MEAN IT, LT!!!"  
  
A very good morning indeed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A little lighter I think. *grins evilly* Torturing people is so much fun!!  
  
Anyway, yes things are gonna get steamy so keep a lookout for fogged up windows!  
  
Did I leave anything out? *looks into notes and grumbles about illegible writing* 


	6. Introductions Part 3

Chapter 2  
  
Introductions  
  
Part 3   
  
Classic Tinker  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Major's eyes were glued to the slowly lightening ceiling above his bed. He was laying there thinking that this was all just one huge weird dream, that they hadn't actually gone through some weird phenomenon and were suddenly back on Earth. Surely the strange people they met were just all part of this wacky dream he seemed to be having...they just had to be. But reality and common sense finally won over when he sat up and got a good look at his surroundings.  
  
Looking over the room he noted the contents. Oak dresser in far right corner, small nightstand on left side of bed, large window with balcony *locked*, oak armoire by one of two doors, and one gunny sack. *Gunny sack!* his mind yelled as it recognized something familiar. He shook his head and heaved himself up to his feet. It was his gunny alright, he could tell by the rather large black stain on the strap.   
  
*You never did get Moose back for that inkwell did you?* his mind mused as he finally bent over to ruffle the contents around.   
  
"No, but only because the el-tee would skin my hide if our little tech didn't have all his limbs." He answered in a mumble to the quiet room.   
  
*Yes...but it would of been worth it dont you think?*  
  
Major's hands wrapped around his black Regal shirt and Sorti-made jeans, pulling them he layed them beside him before delving back into the gunny for some skivies but paused before returning everything but the shirt and underwear.  
  
"No telling what the el-tee would say at this point. Better to be safe then nursing a zap from Wolfe." He mused before heading towards one of the two doors in his room.   
  
The first door turned out to be a closet about 5x4 with rows upon rows of empty hangers. He closed it quickly then headed for the remaining door, assuming that it would lead to a hallway. He vaguely remembered what the tall African woman had said about a bathroom three doors down the left from his guest quarters. Hoping that that was the case he cautiously opened the door and peeked his head out into the brightly lit hall before venturing out to find said bathroom. He wanted nothing more than a nice warm shower and some answers. He'd worry about finding the others afterwards.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
"Ahhh!" CM screamed as she hit the carpeted floor beside the bed. She was dazed but that didn't stop her from rolling to her feet. She turned instinctivly ready to pounce but found nothing there. She had to shake her head a few times before she remembered where she was.  
  
*You're in a nice little guest room. There are no Bugs here. There isn't anything trying to kill your squad. CALM DOWN WOMAN* her subconcious was telling her; more like pounding into her brain with a plasma drill. *Come on, sit back down. Catch your breath. You're fine.*  
  
"I'm fine." She repeated outloud as she sank back onto the warm bed. She had to fight the urge just to curl back up into the invitingly warm covers and slip back into the blackness of sleep. "No you don't Sergant! You're goning to get your lazy ass out of this bed and get a move on...and find some damn ASPRIN!"   
  
*Bah, don't listen to yourself. Go back to bed. I'm still tired. Head can wait.* The pesky subconcious called out like a spoiled child.  
  
She grumbled to herself but managed to get out of the bed. No matter what she was still a Sergeant in the Mobile Infantry and she would be damned if she let herself slack, besides her head still throbbed slightly from hitting the bulk. With that thought in her mind she quickly set about folding back the covers, straightening the sheets, and make the bed, making sure to fold the sheets in true military fashion. One task down she turned to where she remembered dropping her gunny.   
  
"First day back on Earth and nothing to wear." She laughed out to the walls as she pulled her undergarmets and extra 'skin' from the pack. There was no use in grabbing anything else until she seen Leona. Course she knew she was just being the good little soldier but honestly she didn't know if her clothes would be approperiate for...well for where ever they were. Thankful she took the opprotunity to take a shower before slipping into bed she began to undress.  
  
*Ooo do I sense a challenge?* Pesky called out from the depths of her mind as her subconcious sent little images of her outfits floating around in her mind's eye. *Come on..live dangerously. Worst thing that can happen is Wolfie smacks ya around and sends you to change. Not like she can do anything major to you....you arent even on the right Earth!*  
  
A slow and wicked smile played across her face as she decided to give into the little voice.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Tagawa Hadaka was by nature a very reserved type of guy but the sight before him caused the only reaction he could think of. He found himself rolling with laughter on the floor as he watched Moose being chased around the dining hall table by several knives. This was better than revenge by anyone's standards.   
  
"What did you do this time?!" He managed through gasps for breath as he tried desperatly to regain his footing. It was near impossible since every time he tried he ended up right back on the floor doubled over laughing.  
  
"ACK! All I did was tell the el-tee...ack!!" He tried to tell his friend what he'd done but dodging the flying objects that were aimed straight for his head took presidence. He managed a dive roll under the table, which seemed to throw off the knives aim. They all firmly embeded into the wooden top before he crawled from underneath it. "Well...its like this. Some big grizzly looking fellow came in 'round breakfast and got a real funny way about introducing himself to people. He just came straight up to Wolfe and sniffed her..."  
  
"What? Sniffed?" Tagawa cut in.  
  
Moose nodded and got to his feet then turned to help his friend off the floor. "Right you are, sniffed. Then he just turned and took off. All I did was say he took a shine to her....then the crazy woman sends sharp objects after me!" He exclaimed and threw his hands in the air. "What'd I do to deserve that?!" Of course he knew full well and he knew his friend did as well.   
  
"One of these days she's going to kill you. You know this right?" Hadaka asked as he grabbed a biscuit from one of the tables. His eyes twinkled mischeviously as he took a bite of the warm bread treat. He knew now why he loved American biscuits so much. Between another bite he turned back to his friend. "So what did the el-tee say about our situation?"  
  
"Actually not a thing. She just took her coffee and headed that-a-way. Think maybe we should find the Moonie?"  
  
"Pft, you're kidding right? And have her come down on our heads for being out of uniform, Moose-san? No, I prefer to eat breakfast and wait her out. Besides...when was the last time we had something that wasn't made from a synth?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
After making him a plate of eggs and biscuits, Hadaka sat at the still embeded table musing over the all the knives. He shot his friend a smirk but his face fell in shock. *WHAT THE HELL?!* his mind screamed. *IS...that...no that's Moose?!*  
  
"What...what happened to your face?!" He cried and lept from his chair.  
  
Moose tilted his head to Tag with a questioning glare. "What you mean 'What happened to my face?'"  
  
"Have you looked in the mirror man?! You...you look like a kid!" The Asian shot back before pulling his friend out of his chair towards the mirror that hung over the nearby fireplace. "Look!"   
  
For once Moose was speechless. He stared, mouth agape, at himself...or someone younger than himself. It was weird. It was him. But that's not what made him speechless, not entirely by itself that is. Tagawa was just the same as him. Younger?!   
  
"Alright. Its offical. We are in the Twilight Zone." Moose finally blurted out to the mirror.  
  
Tag scrunched his eyes and looked at Moose in the mirror. "What's the Twilight Zone?"  
  
"From what I've found out it was a weird little show about strange things happening to ordinary people or something like that. But come on you gotta admit this is freaky."  
  
"I will agree with you."  
  
They looked for a long moment more before they turned in unison and yelled, "El-tee!!!"  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Major had let time slip by him as the warm water pelted his tense muscles. He just sat under the showers spray, not moving or trying to wash, just letting the droplets flow over his shoulder and down his back. It was soothing....until the bathroom door slammed open drawing him back to reality.  
  
"Major, that you in there?" came CM's light voice from the door.  
  
He huffed quietly into the water then peeked his head out from behind the curtain. "Yeah, what is it? As you can see I'm IN THE SHOWER Moon."  
  
She shruged it off and made her way to the mirror. "So what? Hurry up you lug. I want you out of that shower and in the hall in five. Ain't no way in hell I'm searching this place alone. Its HUGE."  
  
"Gee and I thought you liked a challenge, Sarge. Scared or something?" The moment the sentence left his lips he knew it was a mistake.   
  
The next thing he knew the shower's curtain was thrown back and he was being stared down by his Sergeant...a very unhappy one at that.  
  
"Don't make me drag you down these halls in nothing but your birthday suit boy! You know I'll do it! Now GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR AND GET OUT OF THE SHOWER!"   
  
"Yes ma'am!...But would you mind handing me the soap?" He had to duck when she threw the bar at him as she stormed out of the bathroom to, no doubt, wait for him in the hall. He allowed himself to chuckle before he began to actually start washing.  
  
Five minutes to the dot the door opened once again and out stepped a spring fresh Brandon Major, all six foot-four of him. He was wearing the second skin with only a plain black muscle shirt thrown over the top. With his dirty clothes in one hand and a towel in the other he stood at attention in the doorframe.   
  
"Ready to move out, ma'am!"  
  
"Good. Come on, drop your mess in your room and lets see about getting some grub. I'm starving and I hope to GOD these people have real food." She chirped then started down the hall ahead of him.  
  
It took him half a second to figure out that she wasn't the same Sergeant CrazyMoon he knew. This one actually looked normal. Slash side denim jeans that were held together with laced leather, oversized dreamcatcher belt with accompanied dark blue scarf, and a royal blue flare-armed shirt....yep normal. *Now what the hell is it doing on Moonie? Didn't even know she owned something other than the skins and armor. This is gonna be interesting.*  
  
"COME ON!" She yelled behind her.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
~~~~~Wai! Welp that's my first chapter to this little co-author bit. As you can tell there are two distinct writing styles. Mine sucks. ^_~ anyhoo....  
  
A little note about the dates in the fic that Psy put in...DONT PAY ATTENTION TO THEM. And for good reason. She is numerically disfunctional. *shakes head* The Bug war is set in the year 2083 not 2885. And we've both decided to take the year 2003 off for two reasons.  
  
1) Psy knows alot about the X-men in its many forms but she is relativly new to the Evo-verse. *whole reason I'm here ^_^*  
  
2) Who needs years? -_-;  
  
That said....OFF to write part 4 to Introductions.~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Introductions Part 4

Chapter 2  
  
Introductions  
  
Part 4  
  
Classic Tinker  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
"Stupid vatch. Vhere ish Forge vhen you need him?" Kurt growled under his breath. He was stuck at home once again thanks to his holo-watch shorting out. It never failed. Atleast once every two weeks it broke down, shorted out, or exploded. He was seriously starting to doubt Forge's handy work. He sighed and closed the book he was pretending to read and headed out of his room. He was so distracted he didn't bother with teleporting. *Vhat's zhe use?*  
  
He slung the book under his arm and marched halfheartedly towards the stairs. He knew this way by heart so he didn't even bother to look up when he walked. He was lost in his own thoughts.   
  
*Vhy doesn't he just make more zan vne vatch? It vould sure make my life easier.*   
  
**Ha, that's a laugh. Kurt mein friend...face it. Your life isn't going to get easier.** His brain tried to reason. **You are a blue fur coverd boy. I doubt easy was even in your star vhen you vere born.**  
  
*Oh shut up.*   
  
**You know I'm right.**  
  
"Ja Ja." He huffed into the air and rounded the corner and ran right into someone. In a tangle of arms and legs the stumbled towards the stairs and tripped on the carpet. This wasn't going to end well.  
  
"ACK, going down!" A female voice roared as she and Kurt did turns flipping down the stairs. "Arg!"  
  
"Ouch, not mein tail!! UMPH! UMPH!" Was his only reply before he remembered he could teleport. -BAMF- Unfortunatly his victim was transported with him throwing him off balance when they reappeared at the bottom of the staircase. The landed with a thud and not moving, just a few moans of agony.  
  
"Ouchies...." at this point neither knew who said it but they both felt it.  
  
  
  
Major stood at the top of the stairs with a brow arched. "MEDIC?"  
  
"Must...move...blue shag...from...face. Can't...breath." came a muffled cry from somewhere in the heap. "MAJOR!"  
  
"Mein head. Vell atleast the landing vas soft." Kurt groaned as he tried to disentangle himself. That's when he noticed it wasn't him that was moving. With a horrified yelp he somehow managed to pick himself just far enough off to look down at what he was laying over. His golden-white eyes meet groggy grey ones. Whoever yelled first was anyones guess.   
  
Major had managed to make it down the stairs at that point and grabbed the back of the fuzzy thing's shirt. He lifted the stiff being up and managed to stiffle his laughs long enough to ask, "Anyone dead?"  
  
CM raised her arm, "Ouch."  
  
"Yeah...well. Wonders never cease. They live." He turned his attention to the mordified creature in his hand. "Umm...hi?"  
  
Kurt blinked a few times before he realized the guy was talking to him. "Oh?! Ja...hi. Umm look I'm sorry for causing us to tumble down zhe stairs." He stammered as he was settled back on his feet, though he noted that he wasn't let go. "Are you alright fräulein?"  
  
CM was still crumpled on the ground but atleast she was moving...well it was a foot but it was moving. "Yeah..I'll live. Maybe. Did I mention OUCH yet? Sheesh."   
  
Major bent over, Kurt still in tow, and grabbed an arm outta the mess. He hauled her to a relative standing position. "You need a medic, Sarge?"  
  
She shook her head and set about straightening her clothes. "Nah. I'm tough stuff...ouch. DONT laugh." She creaked back into something resembling a normal standing human and eyed her tumble mate. It wasn't the blue fur, the three fingered hands, or the eyes that caught her off guard. No, it was the feverishly moving tail, with spade, clicking behind the blue thing. She licked her lips and opened her mouth. "So. Got a name?"  
  
"Umm ja, Kurt Vagner."   
  
"So..Kurt. That thing clock mileage?" She asked with a pointed finger towards his tail.  
  
He meeped and quickly grabbed it with one of his hands, hauling it around to the front to stop it. "Heh...sorry." His heart was beating so fast it was trying to make a hole in his chest. She was just staring at him and the big guy still hadn't let his shirt go.  
  
"You ok then?" Major asked, leaning closer towards Kurts face.  
  
"Ja. Fine. Though we may both be sore in zhe morning....Umm do you mind letting me go now?"  
  
The femme smiled. "Drop em Major. So, Kurt. Which way to the kitchen?"  
  
Blink once....Blink Twice....Wide smile. *You are going to like these two mein friend.* But before he managed to answer the air was cut by a pair of terrified yells from the dining area.  
  
"Sounds like Moose and Tag. Go figure. I knew they'd ruin my hunt for food. NEVER FAILS." She griped and turned towards the sound of the yells. "Remind me to hurt them after we find out why they are yelling...won't you Major?" With that she stalked off.  
  
The two males were rooted to the spot. Kurt turned his head towards the guy now beside him. "Is she alvays that scary vhen she is hungry?"  
  
Major nodded then shruged. "Yep. She turns into a verbal demon when she's low on carbs. We try to keep her M.R.Es stocked."  
  
"I can not blame you zhere."  
  
"Wanna see if she kills them? Might be an interesting show...Oh yeah. By the way. The demon is the Sarge. Otherwise known as CM. Names Major."   
  
"Nice to meet you...I tink."  
  
"Yeah. Me too, whatever. Lets catch up before she commits murder."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lance, during the whole knife chase had sat himself in one of the far corners of the dining room. Heck while he was finishing his breakfast he might as well watch the show, or so he thought at the time. It was rather amusing and the knives flying around were kinda cool. But after his breakfast was finished and he'd already managed to put the dishes in the kitchen and sat down these two idiots were getting old.   
  
*And they are suppose to be soldiers out there fighting to save Earth, why in the hell don't I feel safe? Tch, oh well. Every dimension has to have its idiots I guess.* He mused rolling his eyes at the two. He also wondered why they hadn't figured out there was someone else in the room with them and further more why he didn't just open his mouth and yell at them to shut up. Truth be told he didn't want to break up the only source of amusement he'd had all week. It was like watching the Three Stooges© minus one.   
  
"El-tee!!" the pair yelled in unison.  
  
Lance squeezed his eyes at their outburst but still didn't open his mouth. He just folded his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall. That's when he noticed someone walking towards them. *Another one of them I bet, cause I sure as hell don't recongnize her from the X-Geeks or Acolytes.* And he was right.  
  
"Will you two shut your traps!" the gal snapped as she entered the dinning room. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Sarge! Look at us! We're....we're KIDS!" Moose exclaimed loudly pointing to his reflection.  
  
Lance watched her do a double take then pull one of the guys to her face. Course he had to bend down a bit for her to actually look into it, but hey whatever. He watched her look up and down his face then push him back with a shrug. *Lady don't seem to interested I guess.*  
  
"So what? Hey if this dimension takes a few years off me then hey I'm happy. What's the problem with that...and by the way Moose, you are a kid! And besides, can't really tell on Hadaka here. Course Asians age better than anyone else in the world. I swear its a conspiracy!!"  
  
The two men, that Lance now knew as Moose and Hadaka, just looked at her funny for a moment, looked at each other, then both said at the same time. "Hungry right?"  
  
Oh that set her off. Lance smirked as he watched her clock the two over the head then knock them on their asses. *Hell the Stooges© just found their third.* He thought before he fell out of his seat laughing.   
  
She spun wildly towards the laughter. "And what the hell you laughing at?!"  
  
*Ut-oh-shit*  
  
"Sarge! Sarge!" Major yelled and grabbed her as she began a leap towards the kid in the corner. "Geeze woman calm down."  
  
"I am CALM."  
  
"Yeah and I'm the Queen of DeNile."  
  
"Actually Major," Moose smirked from the ground. "You'd make a right nice 'queen'."  
  
"You know, I can set her loose on you again if you like Mosaaid. I have no qualms if she commits murder on your ass but that kid over there," he motioned with a tilt from his head, "ain't one of ours and MIGHT be missed."  
  
"Umm thanks. I think." Lance muttered.  
  
"Vhat I miss?" Kurt asked from his position behind Major. "Anyvne dead yet?"  
  
"Geeze fuzzball, blood thirsty ain't you?" Lance asked while he got off the ground.   
  
"Not really but I vould rather it be somevne else that gets it vhen she is like zhat."  
  
"GAG! I'm not that bad....AND I CAN HEAR YOU TWO!" she growled, struggling in Major's arms. "Put me down Major or you ain't gonna have an arm anymore....grr come on! Put me down. Please?!"  
  
"Not until you eat something. You're less dangerous when you eat. Deal?"  
  
"ARG...fine fine. oooo I smell biscuits! weee? Can I get down NOW?"  
  
"Moose stuff a biscuit in her mouth. Then you can get down."  
  
Lance somehow crossed the room and was now standing beside Kurt. He sighed and placed a hand on his hip. "I take it they've done this before."  
  
Kurt nodded enthusiastically as they watched the one called Moose literally shove a biscuit in the crazy lady's mouth. "Ja."  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
~~~~~~~ Yes...she is that nuts when she doesn't eat. Same way Leona would be without Caffeine...erm only Leona can zap. -_-; Its so unfair sometimes.  
  
But now I turn the chapters back over to Psy! *hears cheering...turns an unfed CM on them*   
  
Anyhoo, hope ya like it so far! In chapters to come, The students come home from school, MORE Logan torture, tests-tests-and more Tests! *cheers for McCoy* You just know he is gonna be like a kid in a candy store with these guys. PLUS what exactly are everyone's mutant powers? More indepth...woo. ^_^! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Power Part 1

Chapter 3  
  
Power  
  
Part 1  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Charlie followed the two men out the side door into the gardens. "Wait, please," she called to them.  
  
Remy stopped and Peter stumbled to a halt before running over his friend. They turned and watched the little African girl catch up to them. She was so teeny! She only reached to Remy's shoulder and mid upper-arm on Peter. Her hair was buzzed close to her head and her liquid sherry colored eyes shone brightly.  
  
"Why did you leave like that? Was it something I said?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"Non, cheri," Remy replied with a smile, hiding the shadows in his eyes.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Mr. le Beaux. I am a trained medic and I see pain when idiots try to hide it," she fired back at him.  
  
Peter sighed and looked to his Cajun companion. It was always like that with him, he thought.  
  
"It's just that what yah described is sometin' that Ah have seen mahself, cher," he said, sitting on a little bench. "It just brought back bad memoirs is all."  
  
Charlie stood, almost looking him in the eye where he sat, and smiled. "Don't worry about it anymore, Remy. Nothing here, from what I have observed could hurt you like that here."  
  
Remy and Peter exchanged looks. Was this little girl for real?  
  
Before she could say anything else, Victor came crashing through the gradens smiling. Remy took another look. Smiling? Sabretooth? He hoped that Magneto didn't see that.  
  
"What is that great hulk smiling about?" Erik asked rising from behind a hedge.  
  
Remy groaned and turned to him. "Ah guess from that little tete-a-tete he had wit Leona, boss man."  
  
"The greatest assasin on the planet in love...GREAT!" Erik stormed away, leaving his paints and brushes behind.  
  
Charlie looked confused. "Assasin?"  
  
Peter decided it was time to tell her about them.  
  
"Ve are not vith za Professor. Vell, ve kinda are, but...." he clammed up and blushed.  
  
Charlie understood. "Your uneasy allies?" Both of the men nodded. "But what about Victor being an assasin?" she prompted them again.  
  
Remy judged what to reveal and what to keep hidden, but was cut short when Logan came running from the mansion.  
  
"Where is he?" he ground out, panting a little.  
  
"Who?" Remy asked, being deliberately stupid.  
  
"Don't play with me, Cajun."  
  
"Ah don't know, Wolverine."  
  
"Wolverine?" Charlie's voice broke in.  
  
Logan looked toward the girl. Hell, she was shorter than he was! Just under his chin. "That's my name."  
  
"I thought it was Logan," she looked confused.  
  
"It is," he ground out, growing impatient.  
  
"I get it! You have codenames!" Charlie clapped her hands together in delight. "Whoa....I haven't done that since I was in high school. Weird."  
  
Logan snorted. She looked like she should still be in the schoolroom.  
  
Before anyone could say anything, there was a scream of pure terror from the mansion. Everyone looked to one another and looked at the house.  
  
"Shall we? I know this tune, but we better hurry before someone gets killed," Charlie answered the unspoken question as she tore off for the dining room.  
  
Remy, Peter, and Logan stared after her for two seconds and then took off after the girl.  
  
They all arrived, watching in fascination as Moose shoved a biscuit into a struggling girl's mouth. Logan growled yet again and was about to leap to her defense when Charlie held onto his arm and shook her head.  
  
"It's better this way. She can be a real pain when she hasn't eaten."  
  
Charlie then noticed a fuzzy, blue....elf. He even had a tail, which was twitching in what appeared amusement. Charlie missed her cat. Now where did that come from? she asked herself. She was also wondering why Major was in a skin with a muscle shirt over it when the little blue fuzzball turned to see them.  
  
"Ve seem to have drawn a crowd, Major" Kurt said, his gold eyes lit up in merriment.  
  
Major turned to his squad mate and smiled, dragging the now happily crumb encrusted CM with him. "Hey, Charlie. Just feeding time at the zoo." He grunted in pain when CM jabbed an elbow into his ribs.  
  
"You can put me down now, Major," CM replied, wiping her mouth. "And who are you?" she asked pointing to the three men behind Charlie.  
  
Charlie introduced them to Katyln, Brandon, and Tagawa.   
  
CM stomped over to the table and grabbed another biscuit and spread strawberry preserves over it, stuffing half of it into her mouth. Sh smiled happily and sat down. "Where's Lt. Wolfe?"  
  
Charlie shrugged her shoulders. The trio looked stunned and thought about the earlier events. Things were going to be interesting here at the Institute for a while.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Leona sighed and raised her mug to her lips. Empty. She closed the book she was reading and replaced it on the shelf. The library here was huge. She could die happy right here and now. But that was not what was planned for her this morning. Not long after she replaced the book she heard what was definitly CM screaming. Not good.  
  
Leona raced for the dining room only to find a now happily munching CM and the hall full of Cajun and Russian maleness. She admired the rear view and then tapped Remy on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, Cajun," she said walking by.   
  
She ran right into Logan. Rolling her eyes, she edged past him.  
  
"Didn't ya hear us calling ten minutes ago, LT?" Moose asked standing as far from CM as he could.  
  
"I've learned to tune you out. I came only because I heard CM screaming in anger. She worries me," she answered staring at the contented girl. Leona groaned. Not her too!  
  
"Me, worry you, Wolfe? Yeah, right," CM said around a bite of biscuit.  
  
Leona was saved from answering when Charles rolled into the room.  
  
"I see you have eaten. Care to come with me?" he asked looking up at Leona.  
  
"Sure. Form up," she called to her group.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
"Do we have to take these tests!?" Moose wailed as Hank shoved a needle into his arm.  
  
Leona grinned evilly at the poor boy. "Yes. Now CAN IT!"  
  
She watched as Dr. McCoy happily puttered around his lab, looking very eager and a little unbalanced. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to get her blood or not.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ha! *looks around* Okay so I was waxing a little to the serious again.....*sighs* I need help.  
  
Digression sucks...Logan torture and hijinks coming your way in Part 2!  
  
*falls off her chair into the lamp* OWWWIIEEE!!! 


	9. Power Part 2

Chapter 3  
  
Power  
  
Part 1  
  
Classic Tinker  
  
_______________________________________  
  
When the large ape-man came towards her with the needle she had to bite back a yelp. CM had never been fond of needles but huge blue men with needles were a whole new level of weird for her and it scared her...though she would never admit it.   
  
[*]Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy wasn't in the least bit frightening. As a matter of fact since the first time she met the man he had been nothing but congenial to any and everyone. He was a rather fine mind and even though his humor was sometimes dry he was still funny. She had liked him almost immediatly...but still...he had a needle.  
  
Hank sensed her discomfort and tried to disarm her fears with a smile. "Don't worry Miss Moon, this will only take a few moments and though there will be some slight discomfort when the needle goes in it will not last very long."  
  
"Errr...promise? I really REALLY hate needles."  
  
He gave her a wink then held up the vial of dark crimson liquid. "Now, see there. Nothing to it?"  
  
She smirked and held the tiny cottenball on her arm where the needle had punctured through her skin. "You're sneaky."  
  
"Of course my dear. When one deals with the...younger crowd, as its best to call them, one has to be. Seems," he began as he set about running her blood through the battery of tests set before him."that maybe the only thing that helps me with the 'problem' cases every now and then. Besides, most people do not realize how fast and simple this type of process can be if they are too distracted, either by visual or verbal stimuli, to know what is happening. If you gather what I mean."   
  
She smiled while shaking her head. But she tilted her head to squint at him. "Ya know...you are kinda weird but hey, I can deal with that. The only thing now is to cut down the long talk and condense it into tiny bitesize versions for those of use with smaller brainpans."  
  
He nodded his head in agreement but didn't remove his eyes from the large microscope he was currently fiddling with. "Perhaps you are right. Sometimes I do get long in my answers or explinations but thats just they way I am. Curse my long years of study, hmm?"  
  
"Bah at study. No matter. I think its best you keep the long talk anyway. Just cause it sometimes runs long doesn't mean I, and possibly others, don't like it. You've got a nice voice and it calms my nerves. You sure you ain't a telepath type person? I mean Leona kinda does that sometimes when a soldier gets jittery. She just speaks to them and its like a wave of calm washes over everyone that listens to her."  
  
"Well I can assure you that I, in fact, am nothing more than a mere schalor and working medic." He answered shortly, but not in a hurtfuly way. He was deeply engrossed in his findings and was currently typing away into a computer. "Ah..this data is starting to make better since now. Thank you for your cooperation Miss Moon," Hank turned towards her with a warm smile, "the results will be finished shortly. If you wouldn't mind would you please send in one of your friends?"  
  
"Sure think Mr. McCoy." She beamed, jumping off the bed and heading for the door. A call from behind her made her turn back around.  
  
"Oh..I just wanted to say. Thank you. I appreciate your words."  
  
She gave a quick wink, "No prob. Nothing but the truth."  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Brandon quite frankly was bored out of his skull. For two hours the Pack had been prodded, poked, pinched, stuck, and tested and it didn't look like it would end anytime soon. And him having to use the rest room wasn't helping matters. So when he seen the Sarge exit the med-lab he quickly ambled up to her and whispered something into her ear before grabbing and arm and tugging her along.  
  
"Sorry Sarge, but the Professor asked us not to wonder around down here alone and dang it when you gotta go you gotta go." He added shyly once they made a good twenty feet from the others.  
  
Her first instinct was to smack him in the arm and laugh but she'd known Major for a good while so she opted to be poliet about the whole matter. "No problem really. Sides, I've been holding it since we got down here. But ummm...where is the bathroom in this place?"  
  
"Great...I thought someone was paying attention when Xavier was telling us about this area. Sheesh. Ok...well you look down that way and I'll hit this end. Sound good to you?"  
  
"Hey I thought I was the ranking officer here?"  
  
"Want to pretend you came up with it then?"  
  
She shrugged, "Sure. Ok, meet back here in two if you find anything. But for now....TO THE HUNT!" She laughed manically and hurridly made her way down the right hallway leaving a very worried Major in her wake.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder about her sanity. Two years fighting the Bugs musta jarred something loose." He muttered good-humoredly and set off down the left hallway. He knew one thing for sure. If he didn't find a bathroom soon he was gonna make a mad dash back upstairs.  
  
*Hey...! Look, there is a door over there. Maybe thats it?* his mind shouted drawing his attention over to the funky large doors.   
  
"Yeah..but that looks alittle to big to be a restroom Brandon."  
  
*So? Curiosity kills. Come on you know you wanna know.*  
  
"Yeah and I want to live long enough to sate that curiosity ya know. For my brain you have some weird ideas."  
  
*Pft why blame me? I'm only saying outloud what you are thinking. Not my fault...well technically it is...but DANG IT! STOP arguing with the voice in your head and just go see what it is already.*  
  
"Well..if I die, I'm blaming you."  
  
*Of course.*  
  
Well he knew this was a bad idea but thanks to that little voice dominating his brain waves he threw caution out the window and headed over to the doors. They were kinda dull really. Large and metal...just like everything else down this way, but he noted a small panel off to the side of it and began to investigate further.   
  
Upon closer inspection he found that the panel actually opened the doors. But uncertain how he tried a few things. First he tried asking it to open, then he tried the tried and true palm print, then the finger print, then he just started punching a few buttons. All in all the doors finally slide open.   
  
He was more than happy with himself at that point cause one look inside sent his mind soaring with what the seemingly empty room was used for. He did what he knew best and hurried his way back to the two minute mark to call for CM. Lucky him she was waiting for him.  
  
"Find anything?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Not a restroom but I found something interesting. Wanna explore?"   
  
His tone of voice just screamed mischief so she readily agreed and strode off with him towards the still open doors to the empty room. When they got there she cautiously stepped forward over the threshold and scanned the area. With her trained military eye she spoted several panel cracks but shrugged it off as just the design of the room. She never noticed the door starting to close, fast, on her person until she felt the lurching fall when Major tackled her inside and heard the metalic 'SWOOSH-CLICK' from behind.  
  
"Sarge?! You alright? Those damn doors were going to fast for me to do anothing else but knock you outta the way." Major's words rushed as he looked over CM the glared at the doors, now tightly shut.  
  
+INTRUDERS DETECTED, INITIATING INTRUDER'S RUN+  
  
"Umm...I don't like the sound of that." CM growled getting to her feet. She spun around as a familiar 'Swoosh' filled the silence and now flashing red lights. "Oh shit!"  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ wo0t Sorry for the short chapter. I've decided that I'm going to make the Danger Room incounter a bit longer so broke it from this chapter and am making it into the larger portion of a now new third part. Besides, it gives you a chance to see just how good these military mutants are in combat. Cause I know you are all wondering that. Come on...admit it. ^_^  
  
No worries! The next part will be up soon. Probably by tomorrow. I'm to tired to keep going right now.  
  
Next part, find out what exactly IS Major's mutant power. You've had hints and sights of what the others can do..now its time for Brandon Major to share the spotlight.   
  
That and more! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	10. Power Part 3

Chapter 3  
  
Power  
  
Part 3  
  
Classic Tinker  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
+INTRUDERS DETECTED, INITIATING INTRUDER'S RUN+  
  
The two soldiers watched in bewildered horror as the room sprang to life. The panels that CM had noticed earlier suddenly opened revealing dozens of weird weapons of all kinds. Huge blades bean to spin violently about the room, spikes began thrusting upwards out of the ground in random places, maces of different sizes swang wildly about....the whole room was going nuts. Then as if the room sensed where they were they all began to lash out towards them.  
  
A large metal claw hammer lunged at the pair, trying to smash them with its weight. Major dove to the metal floor and rolled back to his feet dragging CM with him narrowly avoiding the spikes that popped up from the ground right where they had perviously been standing. He shoved off the floor with a rough kick of his legs and tossed CM away from him before the claw got its aim back. Unfortuantly another panel opened off to Major's left sending out worm like cables that wrapped around his upper torso lifting him slightly into the air. Reflex made him grab the cables and yank as hard as he could. It was enough to tear the cables from his chest sending him crashing to his knees. No time was awarded to him as another panel began to open beside him. He did the only thing he could think of...he ran.  
  
CM smashed into the wall when she was pushed but thankfully it gave her enough time to watch where the claw hammer was headed next and jumped away just in time as it slammed into the wall next to her head. There wasn't time to worry about what happened to Major at the moment, she was to busy jumping and dodging the two new hammers that snaked out of nowhere. With frantic speed born of pure adrenilen she managed to stay away from the machine's furious swings but logic told her that thee was no way in hell she'd be able to keep this up. With a fleeting glance around her she saw her escape and slammed herself, hard, to the ground and rolled underneath one of the claw hammers. She latched onto the cable controling it and took a ride upwards as it lifted for another strike.   
  
"Major?!! Where are you?!" she screamed trying to keep her hold onto the cable as it thrashed in her grasp.  
  
"Sarge! Let go now!" Came his reply from underneath her flailing body.  
  
She promptly let go dropping quickly into outstretched arms. As soon as she was on the ground again Major grabbed her arm and jerked her away from a swiping pair of blades. The chaos followed their movements like a hawk, always another set of hammers, blades, or spikes awaited them. The two ran as fast as they could towards any open space they could find hoping that they could somehow find a moments rest. Of course both knew this wasn't possible. Hell they didn't even know what the hell was going on yet!   
  
"What....the hell?! How the.....damn it!" Major growled when a spike nearly impaled him as they ran towards one of the walls. "How we get out of this hell hole Sarge?!"  
  
Her mind was trying to find any kind of answer. But nothing was hitting. She was turning her head left and right trying to find a weak spot, some advantage in the room. Anything to try and keep them alive long enough to get out of this place. That's when she spotted their salvation...or so she hoped. Without a uttered word she pointed to the mangled cables that had once held Major and began running. Whether or not he was behind her she couldn't tell but she knew he'd be okay...she hoped he'd be okay. This plan just had to work. There was NO way she'd get them killed in here.   
  
She used her momentim to throw herself into a slide. With an extended arm she grabbed some of the ripped cables in her hand as she sped past them. When her feet came in contact with the wall she pushed hard using her weight, once again, to propel her backwards onto her handsl; flipping her back to her feet. She had to smile at the sight that met her. Major was not more than two feet away, cable in hand, already knowing what she had meant to do. So without further delay, like she could afford it, she wrapped the cable firmly around each hand and lept at the nearest weapon.  
  
Brandon struggled against the machine as he tried desperatly to keep hold of the cable between the razor sharp blades. He pulled roughly and swung around behind it and stradled its lead cable snapping the top blade off. It dying sparks flashed bright before fizzling out, it lay still. He gave a triumphant whoop then turned his attention on his next victim which turned out to be another pair of swinging blades. Knowing what to do he pivoted off the ground and grabbed hold of it sliding the cable into the mouth.   
  
The rooms echoed in excited battle as machines slowly began to explode around them. One by one they were taking out the rooms defenses. More seemed to pop up but they were easily, now that they knew how, to take out. Major was plowing a wide path through them, taking out nearly two at a time in a maddening pace. CM was definatly proud of his bravodo but was silently cursing the whole while.  
  
*We can't keep this up. I can't keep this up! DAMN IT WHAT IS THIS PLACE?* Pesky screamed between breaths. It tried everything it could to help her focus, push alittle harder, dodge just a second sooner...nothing was working. *Oh SHIT!"   
  
"AHhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" CM cried out in agony. The claw hammer she had been struggling to break had thrown her off and struck hard as it whipped back around to smash her. It's shear force sent her flying halfway across the room to land in a painful heap. Everything seemed to be drowned out. Like every sound was turned down a few notches. Her shoulder throbbed and she knew it had to be bleeding by the sickening warmth that was gathering behind her back. Her head lolled to the side eyes blinking back the unshed tears. They caught sight of Major...he was running towards her. She tried to lift a hand to warn him, but was to late.   
  
The mace swooped downwards at ungainly speed ontop of Major giving. It smashed him into the ground with such force it seemed to send shudders rippling throughout the room along with an appaling crack. CM wanted to scream out as she watched it raise once again to slam its deadly weight upon his lifeless body, but as quickly as the room had began it stopped. The red lights faded as the bright white light flooded back. All the weapons slipped sliently back into their panels which shut tightly behind them. The only things that remainded now were the broken pieces of the machines they had destroyed...and two bodys.   
  
CM closed her eyes and let bitter tears roll down her temples. *He couldn't of...he's....OH GOD!! He's dead. Major's dead. Goddamn this place....why?!* she yelled inside her head, but refused to utter a word. She wouldn't even acknoledge her pain. What was the point? How could she let herself worry about her problems when one of her own was laying dead...just a few feet from her. She opened her eyes again and almost had a heartattack!  
  
"AHhCK!" she yelled leaving her mouth agape and if she could of scooted away she would have, but a strong hand layed on her shoulder pinning her to the ground as another gingerly supported her head.   
  
"You alright there Sarge? You look like you're going into shock. Where the hell is Charlie when you need her?!" Major's voice was calm as usual but his eyes were wide with concearn.  
  
For a long moment she wasn't able to answer, she just layed still blinking up at him. But finally her voice squeaked out of her throat in a semi-shrill response. "I..um. I need a vacation. What about you?"  
  
He smiled brightly, thankful she was snapping out of it. "I thought this was a vacation. Let me have a look at where that blood's coming from. I'm gonna roll you to the side ok?"  
  
"Don't you dare Coporal!" A voice cut across the room. Charlie ran full tilt from the open doors towards them with her hands waving around frantically. "Leave her right there! Let me have a look at the both of you before you move another inch!"  
  
Major turned his head to watch her progress. "Whatever you say but hurry up. Kat was slammed pretty hard. Might of done some real work on her shoulder. Possible dislocation."  
  
The medic skidded beside the two and landed on her knees, quickly straightening CM's legs as she began her check for other possible injurys. Her skilled hands slide the entire length of the fallen femme's body, pressing, checking, pushing on areas only a medic would know to look for injury. Finding nothing more than a few bruises she gently slide her hand as far as she could underneath the Sarge's shoulder, trying to determine the extent of the injury as best she could before risking movement. A few tense moments passed before she pulled her hand out and looked it over. It was slightly covered with warm red blood but she sighed in relief.  
  
"Alright. Major, gently pick her up and lets get you both into the Infirmary." She rose to her feet and moved to the other side of CM's body to supervise her lifting. "Don't worry Katlyn. Nothing major to worry about. You didn't break anything. As far as I can tell the tear isnt that bad but nothing is certain at the moment."  
  
CM gasped audibly before clamping her jaw down when she began to lift into the air. The pain wasn't as bad as she first thought..it was worse. It felt like white hot knives were ripping through her flesh from the inside out. But after a moment of heavy breathing she managed a slight nod. She didn't know when she passed out but was thankful when the darkness flooded her vision and took the pain away into the blackened void of unconciousness.   
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
"So how in the hell did I manage to get out of there with nothing more than a pounding headache while the Sarge is laying up in a bed? Hell I got clobbered over the head. I know I did." Major barked as he paced the waiting room floor. He was speaking to Xavier who was currently sitting in a corner watching him.   
  
Xavier had explained he had felt their distress and had done a mental sweep of the two so he knew they had activated the Danger Room's defense system. He had then sent out a mental call to all the teachers. McCoy had nearly took Moose's arm off when he recieved the call, he dropped everything and tore out of the room heading towards the control room calling back to Charlie to head to the doors and be ready to go in. That had explained why the room had sudden shut down. But this was the third time Major had asked how he got out unhurt and the Professor had yet to answer him.  
  
"Hey Chuck." Logan growled from the doorway causing both the men to look at him. "Figured out why the kid here is still alive. Damn thing broke over his head. Looks like he's either got a thick skull or kid's invunerable."  
  
Charles nodded, he had guessed as much but was thankful to have it confirmed. "This is fortunate for you Mr. Major. Seems like that was what saved you."  
  
"Huh? Whats that mean...Im invunerable?"  
  
"To put it simply, bub, you ain't gotta worry about being hit by a Mack truck."  
  
"Quite. Your body is now able to withstand considerable amounts of force without injury. It saved your life and that of your friend."  
  
"How do you figure, sir? Seems like the Doc McCoy's the one that did that."  
  
"Well if it weren't for your new found abilities then you two might not of survived the first wave of the Danger Room's defenses."  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~wai! okay there's the last part of Power! The Danger Room session promised has been done and Major's power is revealed!   
  
Yeah yeah it may suck but there you have it.  
  
Eventually we'll get to some Logan torture we keep harping about. The kids come home from school, the danger room session spreads around the institute and much much more!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	11. Another Day In Paradise Part 1

Chapter 4  
  
Another Day In Paradise  
  
Part 1  
  
____________________________________  
  
Leona breathed a sigh of relief as CM slowly came out of unconciousness. She smiled at the groogy girl and turned to Charlie.  
  
"How long before she can leave bed, Charlie?" she asked.  
  
McCoy lumbered over and looked over the chart he held. "Contusions on the upper and lower quadrants of the abdomen. Slight concussion. Dislocated left shoulder and a laceration, that seems to have nearly healed but for a small contusion."  
  
"Well, I'm glad that I can't understand most of that, but DAMN I HURT!" CM muttered in a small voice from the bed. "What the hell happened? Oh..." she gapsed as she remembered everything. "What about Major? I saw him get nailed!"  
  
Leona turned back to her friend and lay a hand on her uninjured shoulder. "He's fine. It seems that I have to explain about this dimension. It seems that we all have a power that deals with something we did when we were with S.I.C.O.N."  
  
CM looked confused. "What are talking about, Leona?"  
  
"What I'm saying is that we are all mutants here, Kat. Charlie can heal with a touch, I still have my telepathy and telekenisis, only a little enhanced, Moose can control water it appears, Tag can make shadow creatures with his mind, you can FLY, and Major is invulnerable," Leona told the stunned girl.  
  
"I can fly? Pfft. You been smoking something I should know about, Leona?" CM denied.  
  
"It's true, little one," Hank told the disbelieving girl. "Those tests I ran earlier were to determine if you carried the gene for mutation and if it was active. It shows that all have it and it is extremely active. You haven't seen it yet because you didn't know that you could tap into this new found ability. Lt. Wolfe and Dr. Jackson seem to be the only ones that really knew about their powers. One being that Lt. Wolfe has always had hers and two being that Charlie saw hers work when you hit your head on the bulkhead last night." Hank wound down, smiling slightly.  
  
CM stared at them all trying to absorb what they just told her. She looked a little confused and then she smiled nervously.   
  
"I CAN FLY!" she yelled, but fell back wincing. "Ouch. Still a little tender."  
  
The small group exchanged small smiles and Leona went to break the news to the rest of the Pack.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
"Well if it weren't for your new found abilities then you two might not of survived the first wave of the Danger Room's defenses." Leona heard as the infirmary's doors opened.  
  
Everyone turned to her. Moose and Tag were huddled in a corner, Logan was lounging in a door frame, Major had stopped his pacing, and Charles was sitting calmly.  
  
Major ran up to her, his eyes clouded with concern. "How is she?"  
  
Leona smiled brightly. "She'll be fine, Brandon. Kat will be at ya'lls throats later about wanting her food in no time."  
  
Moose and Tag hooped and hollered their happiness and Major swung Leona around in a huge bear hug before setting her down. "Sorry, sir," he said, blushing.  
  
Leona laughed a little and grabbed his shoulder to keep from falling over. "Major, we don't have S.I.C.O.N. here. Don't call me sir anymore, just call me Wolfe or Leona. But it still stands that you obey a direct order. I don't want to have any confusion running through this squad."  
  
All three male members of her squad saluted her with happy grins on their faces. Leona shooed them to the top to grab some lunch, before she turned to Charles and Logan.  
  
"Some show, lady," Logan ground out.   
  
"What are you talking about, Logan?" she asked, frowning at the hateful little man.  
  
"I'll talk to your people one at a time later, Leona," Charles said leaving while he could. He smiled nervously as he rolled out the door. Maybe he shouldn't have called Logan down here.  
  
Leona turned to go back into the Infirmary but Logan grabbed her arm and drug her to the elevator. Charles was nowhere to be seen as they entered and then exited the elevator. Logan growled low in his throat when she would have jerked free, so she shrugged and let him drag her into the gardens.  
  
"What the hell kinda show you tryin' to pull here, woman?" Logan snarled at her when he stopped.  
  
"I am not 'pulling a show', as you call it, Logan," Leona spat right back at him. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you saying, really, Logan?"  
  
He snorted and threw her away from him. "I say you work for someone that wants to know all about this place. You would think that anyone would have known not to go wandering around down in the basement. Especially when the Professor explained about the layout!"  
  
Leona snorted in laughter. "CM and Major didn't know about the layout. I heard them say something about a bathroom before they took off, Logan. How did they know that they were gonna end up in the Danger Room? I didn't know anything about it, until I felt their distress and called for Charles! So if you got something to say, say it!"  
  
"I don't like ya!"  
  
"I dinna like ye either!"  
  
"Bitch!"   
  
"Why ye lil bastard!" Leona screamed and before she even thought about it, she leapt at him.  
  
Logan grinned and rolled when she tackled him. He wanted to prove that this was no military trained group. He grunted when she landed a right to his jaw. He threw her away from him and leapt to his feet. He smiled dangerously. If anyone else had seen that smile they would have backed off. Not this one, though. She bristled like a she-wolf protecting her cubs.  
  
Leona snarled and circled her enemy. She was in a full fighting rage. No one called her a liar or a bitch! She rolled and delivered a sweeping kick to Logan's knees, sending him tumbling through the grass. She ran after him, going to deliver a swift kick to his ribs when he jerked her foot away and she fell onto her back.   
  
Logan straddled the struggling woman, pinning her hands down with his knees. He grinned as she spat hair out of her mouth, it having fallen from its knot. She glared and then shot him a puzzling smile. Logan looked at her with his head cocked to the side as if he could hear something.   
  
Leona gathered her strength and bucked as hard as she could. She crowed in triumph and flipped onto her stomach. Logan was breathing hard on his back so she scrambled as fast as she could to get a good hold on him.  
  
Logan groaned and then sucked in his breath. The fool woman was leaning over him with a knee on his groin and the other digging into his stomach! Her hands were planted on either side of his head as her black hair spilled over her shoulder and onto his chest. The smell of honeysuckle still clung to it.  
  
"Never try to out think a telepath, Logan. You'll never win." Leona laughed at his pained expression when a little pressure was applied to his groin. She laughed gaily and rolled away from her victim. She sat up and stood up, brushing some stray grass blades from her khakis.  
  
*SNIKT*  
  
Leona froze. What was that? She turned to see Logan standing hunched over and three long blades sticking from his knuckles on both hands. What was he?! She was scared.   
  
Logan breathed in heaving lungfuls. No one embarrassed him and got away with it. He flew at her and swung his blades. He didn't want to kill her, just injure her really bad. She turned away at the last second. His blades tore through her shirt and cut her bra. A creamy golden shoulder peeked from underneath, a small line of blood appearing in the shallow cut left behind.  
  
Before he could jerk back around, he heard a crashing and then a blonde blur tackled him. He grunted as he and Sabretooth rolled over and over on the ground punching and growling at each other. Where in the hell had he come from?!  
  
Leona stood and checked her shoulder. She noticed that the tall man from this morning was now fighting with Logan. She smiled. She decided to sit near the edge of the house and watch them fight. He really was a stunning specimen. She watched as Creed picked up the struggling Logan and tossed him over a huge wall of hedges. He jumped the hedges to follow.  
  
Leona called out to the retreating feral, "Me and my bra thank you!" With that she turned to head into the house to change and get some chow.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Lance and Summers pulled up to the mansion with Evan hanging onto the bumper of the jeep. All the kids piled out and were heading into the mansion when they heard scuffling and muffled yells coming from the side yard.  
  
Lance followed sullenly, knowing it had to be the newcomers. He said nothing as the group rounded the corner to see a flying Sabretooth tackle Logan. They stopped and stared.  
  
Rogue poked one of the male teens in the ribs, "Yah owe me five, Bobby,"   
  
They watched as Logan was pitched over a hedge and Sabretooth followed.  
  
"Me and my bra thank you!"   
  
They turned to see a long haired female calmly turn and walk into the mansion, sporting a torn shirt and blood running down her arm. Jean and Scott had fallen over in laughter, so they were no help.  
  
"Like, what is going on here?" Kitty asked, looking at all the laughing and smiling mutants.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ohhhhh....I love to torture. Of course, it was more like kicking the crap outta someone, but hey.  
  
^_^  
  
What happens when the rest of the kids learn of the new mutants and meet them for the first time? And where is Jamie? Answers in the next exciting chapter of Military Mutant!  
  
*throws a pen at Classic* Your turn. *watches as she falls over impaled* Ummmmm.....maybe. Gotta go! *runs as fast as possible, cat in hot pursuit* 


	12. Another Day In Paradise Part 2

Chapter 4  
  
Another Day In Paradise  
  
Part 2  
  
Classic Tinker  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
"Aaaachoo! Achoo! Uhhhh..." came a muffled moan from behind the door.  
  
Ororo shook her head before she opened the door. Jamie sounded worse today than he did the previous one before. She didn't know how much more either of them could take of this late season flu. Between the new arrivals, Logan's paranoia, and taking care of a sick boy who split apart every time he sneezed...she was beginning to become stretched thin. But that was no matter, she enjoyed these visits with him. He was the youngest of their charges so naturally everyone was worried about him, though some wouldn't admit it, *coughLogancough*, so she took it upon herself to make sure he would recover soon. Though Hank and the Professor had first argued with her about leaving Jamie in his room she had convinced them both that he would recover faster if he was in familiar surroundings.   
  
With a warm smile she made her way over to the small nightstand beside the bed to set the tray she was carrying down. The chair, she had brought up here just a few days ago, was still settled closest to the head of the bed when she sat down. With a gentle hand she peeled back the covers over the boys head getting a better look at just how bad he really was.  
  
"Good afternoon Mr. Madrox. Feeling any better today?"   
  
"If I..achoo!...say no." came the thoroughly miserable reply. "Am I ever going to get better?"  
  
She smiled soflty while helping him sit up. The pillows behind him never seemed to move, and that had always amazed Storm. No matter how many times his clones would catapult not only themselves but also the 'real' Jamie out of bed the pillows always managed to remain firm. That or they were glued to the bed...something she wouldn't put past the young boy to do or more to the point on of the other students. Once she was satisfied he wouldnt fall she turned to grab the bowl of soup she'd brought with her.  
  
"Ugh, do I have to eat anything right now?"   
  
"Yes Jamie. You have not eaten since yesterday afternoon. You need this to get your strength back. Come now, you will like this. It is your favorite."  
  
He smiled slightly before producing two more, thankfully clone free, rounds of sneezing.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
*Will all students and guests assemble into the dinning hall.* Xavier's mental call whispered into everyone's minds, making sure to send Ororo and Jamie a link into his mind. He didn't want either to miss the meeting and found it best to keep Jamie in bed with her at his side. He had been waiting for the students to return with some axiety. To the point he was worried about what to tell them and what to keep from them. What he was sure to tell them was that they had some new guests. But whether he'd tell them they were from another dimesion...that was another story. He sighed heavily before covering his features with a neutral face.  
  
One by one the students filed into the dinning room, each taking a seat around the large wooden table. *Minus the knives. I must remember to talk to Leona about those.* He made sure that those who had previous knowledge of the Pack had kept quite. He wanted this to be as smooth as possible. Then again, how was explaining a military squad from another dimension going to be smooth?  
  
"What's up Professor?" Bobby called out when it was apparent everyone had arrived, and were settled. It was surprising but even Magneto had shown up.   
  
He sent a knowing smirk towards Xavier as he took a stance aginst the wall. *I wouldn't miss this for the world Charles. How are you going to explain this one my old friend?*  
  
He chose to ignore Erik's obvious taunt, instead opting to start this hastily planned meeting.  
  
"What I am about to reveal to you might come as a shock to some present, but I think it best to help you try and understand before meeting our new guests." He gave them a reassuring smile before he continued. "Sometime during the late evening hours a dimensional tear between an alertnate future reality and our own transported a ship and its crew into our time. As impossible as this sounds I assure you that it is very much true. I was contacted by their leader, Lt. Leona Wolfe, through a telepathic distress call. She claimed that they had been pulled into a wormhole and deposited just above the Earth's atmosphere. She was lost and very confused. A team including myself, Logan, Ororo, Scott and Jean went to meet them and found them a strange lot indeed."  
  
"Leona agreed to follow us back to the mansion so we could talk more openly about their current situation. Needless to say she didn't trust us fully and needless to say 'we' were having doubts as well. Her crew were all exaughsted so they went straight to bed but she stayed up and explained to her best knowledge what had happened and where they came from. They are part of a worldwide military group known as S.I.C.O.N in the year 2083, where their Earth is being threathened by ruthless alien invasion. They are far more technologically advanced than we are and have devised weapons and interplanetary space travel in order to help fight the war between this alien threat and try to save humanity."  
  
Some on snorted in laughter, it was Pietro. "So let me get this straight Professor. You're saying that a bunch of soldiers from the furture somehow slipped between dimensions and ended up here in Bayville? Gee, sounds like something outta a cheesey sci-fi movie."  
  
There was a murmur of agreement but Xavier merely nodded his head. "Yes, young Maximoff, it does sound rather far fetched but it is the truth. During the conversation between Leona and the other teachers she projected what her future was like. We all seen thier enemies and seen what S.I.C.O.N was. It was by far the most bewildering and frightening experience I've had in many years. She allowed me to see inside her mind aswell so I could know for sure that it was the truth. And furthermore, it is astounding that somewhere during their trip through the wormhole and into our dimensions they have developed mutant abilities. Dr. McCoy has run numerous test on these individuals and it has been found they do carry the X-gene. That is why I have offered them a place in the Institute. I believe we can learn alot from each other and it will give us ample time to try and help them return to their own time."  
  
"So...so we have time travlers in the mansion?" It was Jubilation that spoke up that time. Her eyes were as huge as saucers with unbridled excitment.  
  
"Yes, in essence we do Jubilee."  
  
"Oh, like, wow! Do we, like, get to meet them?" Kitty chimmed in, she to giddy with excitment.  
  
"Of course." He nodded his head towards the hallway doors. As on cue, one by one the new 'guests' entered the room in silence; one being supported slightly. Charles annouced them as they came to a stand at-ease behind him. (at-ease consists of the soldier to stand at a simpler attention with their hands locked behind their backs, eyes straight forward.)  
  
"Lt. Leona Wolfe, leader of The Wolfe Pack squadron." The raven-haired female the students had seen going into the mansion from the gardens nodded her head. They noted that she had changed her shirt from earlier.  
  
"Their Sergeant, Katlyn CrazyMoon." The one that had been supported tilted her head to the side causing her blonde locks to fall over her shoulders.   
  
"Corporal Brandon Major." The large man that had supported the Sergeant stood taller at the call of his name but eased back quickly.  
  
"Corporal Charlamnge Jackson, their medic." The Afrian-American woman smiled brightly.  
  
"Private Moulay Mousaaid." What seemed to be a walking hulk, acknowleged his name.  
  
"And Private Tagawa Hadaka." The Asian looking male nodded quickly.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
~~~~~~~~*struggles with the pen impaled in her shoulder.* I'm going to hurt Psy...badly -_-;  
  
Well here is another chapter. I know its short and really sucks. I blame my headaches. *stupid pinched nerve in eye*  
  
Wai! Anyhoo what happens next? Find out in the next chapter! mwahahah!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	13. Author's Comment

Brief note  
  
Classic Tinker and I are going to take a little time off from writing this fic. We need some feedback to determine if we should continue with this story or just to remove it from the site.  
  
Other than that...CT has hit a writer's block and I can't write without her. T_T She is the one that can think up the most confusing and hilarious comic relief sessions. -_-;  
  
Moving on. *throws the cat over her shoulder* Mrrroooooeeeeeewwww!!!!! Stupid cat. *looks up* What!? He was sitting on the mouse! *grumbles*  
  
*looks around nervously* So...um....tell us what you think and....ummm....we'll get back to writing. Gottagolatterbyeseeya! *runs out the door before being pelted with sharp objects* 


	14. Another Day In Paradise Part 3

Chapter 4  
  
Another Day In Paradise  
  
Part 3  
  
Classic Tinker  
  
__________________________________  
  
Silence....that's what filled the room. No one knew what to say now that they were faced with them, so they just stared. Each in turn looked at their faces as if to commit it to memory but still no one said anything. It was eerie. Long moments ticked by before finally someone got the courage to speak.  
  
"So...either we're going to keep gawking at each other all day or eventually you strange, very strange, people will introduce yourselves....or is this beyond ya'lls capacity?" the blonde of the group mocked as she fell out of her ease-attention, folding her arms over her chest. She merely smirked and waited for a reaction.  
  
Leona shot her an irritated look but sighed, shaking her head. *Score. CM-1 Mutants-0*  
  
When no one made the move to open their mouths CM's smirk widened. But before she could bring her thoughts to voice she recieved a not so subtle smack to the shoulder, making her wince. "Geeze el-tee, I wasn't going to say......much."  
  
"I know. That's why I stopped you." came a weary reply.   
  
"Come on you guys. It's not so hard to say hello." One of the group called out as he stood. With a wide smile he began again. "Vell, I've already met some of zhem. I'm Kurt Vagner, welcome to the mansion."  
  
A tall red-headed boy, that they vagely remembered being with their welcome party, stood from his seat. "We briefly met on your arrival. I'm Scott Summers and the girl that was with us is Jean Grey." He indicated the fellow red-head sitting beside him. He then directed his attention down the line of the table.  
  
"From there is Jubilation Lee, Rahne Sinclair, Amara Aquilla, Rogue, Kathern Pryde, Evan Daniels," as each name was called there were a mix of smiles, waves, or nods. "Kurt Wagner, whom you know, Roberto DeCosta, Sam Guthrie, Bobby Drake, and Tabitha Smith." He hesitated a moment before continuing the roll call, alittle unsure if it was his place to name the rest of their numbers. Thankfully the Professor cut in.  
  
"Thank you Scott. Let me introduce our other guests. Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, Lance Alvers, Fred Dukes, Todd Tolenski, St. John Allerdyce, Piotr Rasputain, Remy LeBeau, and the gentlemen leaning on the wall is Erik Lieshur. There is one other of our group but he is sick in bed. Maybe you will be able to meet Jamie later."  
  
Looking out the corner of her eyes towards her sergeant she nodded with a pleasant smile. "Thank you Professor, Mr. Summers, Mr.Wagner. It is a pleasure to meet you all. And we would like to thank you for your hospitality during our stay, but I'm afraid I have to cut this meeting short Professor."  
  
"Is something wrong Leona?" he turned to face her by then, wondering if something indeed was amiss.   
  
"Not at all sir." CM answered as she stepped forward. "We're running behind is all."  
  
"Behind?" This time it was Kurt that spoke.  
  
The blonde gave him a wink, smiling brightly. "Right you are. We're going to be locking down the Tears and getting back on track. We may be in another dimension but I'll be damned if this pack of apes get any R&R until everything is packed, racked, and in order." She then turned to her soldiers. "ALRIGHT YOU APES, YOU'VE GOT FIVE MINUTES, I REPEAT FIVE MINUTES, TO GRAB YOUR SKINS AND ASSEMBLE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STAIRS. TIME WE GET BACK TO WORK!"   
  
"Yes ma'am!" They all barked in unison then filed quickly out the same door they had entered from, leaving behind the stunned group and their el-tee.  
  
Charles waited until the assembly filed out of the room then turned his attention back to Leona. "Is it a wise idea for her to be pushing herself after her accident in the Danger Room?"  
  
All the woman did was shrug, seeming to be lost in thought. But just as suddenly as she went in she was back at attention with a disarming smile. "No worries Professor. She'll be fine. I've tried to talk her out of it but she's got a stuborn streak in her a mile long...But it would be a good idea to have Dr. McCoy at ready. Charlie is still recovering as well."  
  
"Very well, I will inform him immediatly. Will you be joining them?"  
  
"Nay, I was prehaps wondering if we could have a talk Professor. I sense that some of your students are wondering about us and it might be in both our intrests to settle some of their worries as soon as possible, aye?"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Come on you bunch of maggots! Is that the best you can do? Get your lazy asses in gear!! We've still got over half the ship to take down." CM's voice boomed from the loading bay doors as she carried another box of supplys down the ramp of the Wolves Tears.   
  
"Aww come on Sarge, lighten up. I think we've been doing a top job." Moose groaned over their coms from somewhere inside the ship. "We've been at this for hours now."  
  
"Moose! Do you HAVE a death wish or something?" Tag's undeniable accent suddenly yelled across the wires.   
  
The Sarge had to smile at that. True, he probably did have a death wish but they all knew she wouldn't act on it. He was a cocky, headstrong, son of a biscuit sometimes but he was a good soldier and always snapped to it when it counted most. She sighed wearily as she sat the box down, taking a moment to steady herself. But it was all in vain cause as soon as she had righted herself she was sent sprawling to the ground by the sudden appearance of a certain blue fuzz ball name Kurt Wagner.  
  
"Geeze boy! Give a gal some warning before you just pop outta thin air, hmm?" She growled and rubbed her back.  
  
"Very sorry, fräulein Moon. I didn't mean to startle you." Kurt rushed meekly. He croched beside her offering her a three digit hand. "But I've come to tell you zhat it's dinner time, ve vere vondering if you vould be joining us?"  
  
For once she was at a loss for words. He sounded so eager for her to say yes that she didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise. She took his hand and grinned. "Wonder if the guys would kill me if I took the easy road up?"  
  
"Vhat do you mean?"  
  
She placed a hand to her com, "Alright, pack it in. Dinner in the mess in two. Clean up."   
  
"Bout time!" Someone called, possibly Moose.  
  
"Now, how 'bout you and me go first class?"  
  
Kurt quickly got the idea and grabbed onto her other hand. "Vhatever you say! Next stop, kitchen!"  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
~~~~~~~~~Okay, so not a long chapter but hey atleast it is one. *shrugs* I'm desperatly trying to get over writer's block and its slow going.   
  
Hmmm, dinner time at the mansion. Does anyone else smell food fight? Come on....you know you want it to happen. You JUST know Moose will do something...or will he? *^_^*  
  
So now we are drawing onto their second full day on New Earth. What lays in store for the mutants while the Pack is around? And just what happened to Logan and Victor?  
  
Yeah yeah, you'll find out...eventually...*glares at Psy*   
  
Welp until next time! wai wai wai wai~~~~~~~~~~ 


	15. Another Day In Paradise Part 4

Chapter 4  
  
Another Day in Paradise  
  
Part 4  
  
______________________________  
  
Leona smiled at the flirty Cajun and scooted away from him. He was too damn charming for his own good. She felt a hand skim her thigh and she turned a burning eye on Remy. He just smiled.  
  
Two seconds later he was hopping around the table holding his hand. Everyone laughed, especially the one called Rogue.  
  
"That what yah get, Swamp Rat!" she hooted. "Good going, Miss Wolfe!"  
  
Leona smiled at the girl, "Just call me Leona, Rogue." She dug into her catfish, green beans, something called hush puppies, made from cornmeal, flour, and onions. She took a drink of some sweet tea. She rather liked the cold beverage. It was the best meal she had had since she had entered the military.  
  
-BAMF-  
  
Kurt and CM 'ported into the room. Leona was in the middle of a bite, when Kurt had popped in. She choked on her food. Remy thought about slapping her back, but he his hand still stung. He eyes watered and she finally took a drink from her glass.  
  
"You okay, el-tee?" CM asked stepping near Leona.  
  
She nodded and ate a few more bites of her food. She wiped her mouth and sat back looking at all the kids around the table. Logan was sitting next to Xavier, Ororo across from him. Sam, Ray, and Remy at above her on the right and Rahne, Amara, and Kitty set to her left. Hank sat at the foot of the table with the Brotherhood, she had learned, and the remaining Acolytes sitting down from Logan. The rest of the kids were sitting at another table laughing and carrying on. Rahne was talking her ear off, asking her about Scotland in the future and other such non-sense.  
  
Logan kept throwing looks at her that made her a little nervous. She touched the shallow scratch on her shoulder. Some blood had seeped through her shirt. She complimented Rogue and Jean on supper and excused herself from the dining room, passing the rest of the Pack on her way to the hangar. They asked what was on the menu and as soon as she told them they hightailed it for the dining room.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Blood was thick in the air. It tickled his nose and made his hackles raise, until he caught the scent of honeysuckle. He smiled lightly and walked to the little female rumaging in a funny looking box. She raised her head and looked around as if she had heard something. He paused and breathed softly, lest she hear him.   
  
She bent her head over the box again and brought out a small bottle of liquid and a weird bandage. It looked like skin. She opened the bottle. The acidic stench of alcohol filled the air. His nose scruched up and closed a little. He watched as she moved around.  
  
He drew in a breath as she lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it down. He was right. She was golden all over. Her back rippled with each movement, muscles playing over bone. He licked his lips. She turned more toward him and into the one light hanging over the Wolves Tears. Her breasts were a nice size. Good for feeding hungry kits, he thought.   
  
She rubbed a cloth over an angry scratch on her shoulder. He growled low in his throat. It seeped a little blood when she was done washing the wound. He was fascinated with the muscle movement that played in her arms and stomach as she worked. She placed that weird bandage over the wound and it seemed to latch on and blend with her skin.   
  
He wanted to go to her. He could sense the curiousity and arousal? coming off her. Now why would she be feeling that? he thought. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to watch her.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Leona pulled out an ice pack. She intended to spend a couple of hours going over her log and to make a few entries. She crushed the small plastic vial inside the pack and shook it. Her head was hurting for some reason and she needed something cool on her face. She sat on a crate and lay back on it, placing the pack over her eyes.  
  
She thought back on the afternoon. It had been fun to spar with Logan, until he had pulled those damn claws on her. That had scared her. She thought all he had was healing abilities, not claws too! She sighed and a shiver passed through her. He was a good looking man, though. But that Creed fellow was even more fascinating. Another shiver went through her. She smiled at the memory of Creed tossing Logan over the hedge.  
  
She felt the darkening shadow stand over her. She ripped the pack off her face, sat up, and looked up and up and up.  
  
"You were hurt?" Victor asked, bending down and sniffing the wound.  
  
"Yes..." Leona whispered, staring into his eyes. She watched in horror as he ripped the bandi-skin from her shoulder. "Hey!"  
  
He glanced at her once and bent back down to the wound again. He sniffed at it again. Then to her delighted fascination, he ran his tongue over it. His nose scruched up a little at the alcohol taste, but he licked the wound till it was clean from the dirt that had been caught in it.  
  
Leona closed her eyes. She had never felt anything so...erotic, in her life. His tongue was rough like a cat's, she realized as it abraded her sensitive skin. She must have lain back down, for she was on her back again. Her fingers were running through Creed's mane of hair on their own volation and she was smiling a little.  
  
Victor had never felt anything other than fear or hate in his life. For very brief periods, when he escaped from the chains that had held him as a child, had he ever felt happiness or joy, but he was feeling funny. The little female was stroking his head as he cleaned her wound. Normally he would have just shrugged the affection away, but he liked what she was doing. The smell of arousal became stronger. He wasn't sure from who though.  
  
Leona came to her senses a few seconds later. She jerked up and Victor's nose was smashed on her shoulder. His large hand had somehow ended up on her stomach and she just looked at it. Leona then looked up into Victor's face. He was rubbing his nose and looking into her eyes.  
  
"Umm....thanks, Victor," she said, a little breathlessly.  
  
"Nothing to it, woman," he said with a gravelly voice. She was very pretty indeed.  
  
Leona realized that he didn't know her name, but she knew his. "I'm sorry, my name's Leona Wolfe."  
  
Victor smiled a little at that. He liked the way her voice was all smoky and had that Scottish burr. She was just...beautiful. His nose flared as he picked out the fading scent of arousal. He reached out to pull her hair from it knot again.  
  
"I like your hair down," he said, before rearing back and disappearing into the shadows.  
  
Leona stared after the man and then smiled. She dreamily put her shirt back on before jumping into the transport to looking around in befuddlement. What had she come to the ship to do again?  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
OooOOOoo! What happens next? *laughs maniacally* Just wait and see!  
  
Just a little interaction there. Could there be something more to Sabretooth than first thought?  
  
*stares at her cat as it licks her toe* GAH!!!   
  
*kicks*  
  
Mreoooowww!  
  
*looks at everyone* What!?! 


	16. Another Day In Paradise Part 5

Chapter 4  
  
Another Day In Paradise  
  
Part 5  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Charlie watched her friend move down the hall. Something was upsetting her but what? She looked back to the dining room doors and saw Logan stick his head out, before he walked away from the doors. Charlie had sensed that there was something going on between him and her luietenent. He had looked a little worse for wear when he had tried to sneek into the mansion earlier, his clothes ripped and bloody. She had shaken her head and dismissed the blood remembering that he could heal his wounds.  
  
She watched as he made to follow Leona, hoping that he would stay away from her. She turned back to the dining hall and entered behind the guys. Kurt and CM were happily making their plates, stacking them high with fish, beans, and hush puppies. She blinked. Hush puppies! She jumped in front of Moose and butted him away from the line.  
  
"Hey!" he yelped, feeling Charlie's elbow in his side.   
  
"Stuff it! Do you know how long it's been since I have had hush puppies? Do you?" she asked, placing seven of them on her plate, avoiding what she knew to be catfish, she really hated catfish, and heaped beans on her plate.  
  
Moose, Tag, and Major looked at the little African girl. Then Major asked the question that they all wanted to know. "Why do you talk with a Southern accent if you are from Ghana, Charlie?"  
  
She turned from filling a glass with iced, sweet tea and dropped a lemon into it. She smiled a little, picking a puppie up and biting into it. "Because I was raised in Tenneessee until I was fourteen, and then Pop died. Momma took me back to her home in Ghana. I spent that last two years there and then I enrolled in med school, but before I was accepted, I was sent to boot and ended up in Leona's outfit. You know the rest from there." She laughed at their expressions. "What?"  
  
Moose had used the opportunity to grab a heaping plate of fish, beans, and the cornmeal creation. He had never had catfish or hush puppies before, so he piled as much on his plate as he could.  
  
Rogue and Jean looked at each other, smiling, forgetting for the moment that one was the perfect student and the other was the angsty Gothic beauty. *Good thing we made enough to feed two armies!* they sent to each other at the same time. They both laughed at their private joke, Scott looking at Jean like she was nuts.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Leona looked around the cabin of her ship and finally found the small laptop that served as her log. She slid the lid open and powered it up. She waited a few seconds and sent the little mouse skittering over the screen to the logbook. She tapped it once. Events from the last two and a half years scrolled past. She read some of the entries, smiling at some, a few tears leaking from her eyes as she read over that fateful week that had nearly ended the lives of the Heaven's Misfits. She wiped them away and focused on the newest entry she would be writing.   
  
She never heard or sensed the man that climbed into the ship behind her, or stood watching her as she wrote. She hadn't even turned around to see a shadow fade into the relative darkeness in the hangar.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Logan growled low in his throat. He had wanted to apologize to the crazy woman, but he had watched as Sabretooth bathed the wound that he had inflicted on her, with his tongue. Logan had wanted to kill the man right there. He had barely stopped himself when he had seen Leona jerk up, breaking the contact that Sabre had had on her. Not two mintutes after that, Sabretooth had slung himself away from her, leaving her staring after him with confusion left in his wake.  
  
Logan had smelled their arousal, musky and heady. He had wondered at Leona's scent mixing with Victor's but it was just as surprising to catch his as well. Logan's nose had wrinkled at that, a little embarrassed, but he had fought it down. He had watched her slip her shirt on and like a sleepwalker, climb aboard the Wolves Tears. He had waited a few minutes, catching her mumbling about laptops and messes, and slipped in behind her.  
  
He watched as she read through several pages of her log, assuming that was what she held in front of her. He had seen her laugh and then cry. He had stepped a little closer to view that part. He had read how she had sent a group called Heaven's Misfits into a cavern, not knowing that the Warrior bugs had lain in wait, digging a hidden trench that had sent the unknowing Misfits to a very bad end. If she had not sensed the bugs at the last second she would have lost everyone, including her dear friend Katlyn 'CM' Crazymoon. A brain bug had been shielding the simple minds carefully, and she had nearly lost her team as well as her own life in that skirmish.  
  
Logan backed away and crept from the ship, feeling horrible. He didn't feel that way often, but when he did it hurt. He had tried to prove that they were not what they seemed and he had nearly killed a woman over hurt pride!   
  
Logan had left as quietly as he came, shutting the door softly and heading for the Danger Room to work off some self-pity. He hated what he had nearly done and having the Room beat the shit out of him would be punishment in itself.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Charles felt the waves of shame flow off of Logan as he passed by the Professor, hidden in the shadows. It wasn't often that Logan missed him, unless he was deep in thought. He wondered at the emotions that poured from him, watching the feral enter the elevator. Charles sighed and headed for the dining hall. Ororo was still upstairs with Jamie, having dinner with him in his room. He felt sorry for the boy and decided to send Charlie up to him in the morning.  
  
He was seriously thinking of asking Leona and her crew to stay on at the mansion. He only had Jean and himself as telepaths, and he had a feeling that Leona also had TK powers as well. He had felt a little zap happen in the dining room earlier and Remy's pained runoff. Charlie with her healing powers would be a great asset to use against the coming battles, as well as the others.  
  
He could also use Leona, Major and Tagawa to help teach the kids how to fight. He really must take a look at that transport and the weapons that the Wolves Tears carried. He felt that he was in for a grand ride with this group. He smiled and wheeled his way to the dining room for his supper.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
How was that one? A little more on the Triangle, and a foreshadowing of things to come.  
  
*glares at CT*  
  
She needs to get cracking, I'm floundering here! We need some comedy!  
  
*throws a cellophaned cat at CT*   
  
Where's the food fight?!  
  
*ducks as the now drolly looking on cat is thrown at her head* 


	17. Another Day In Paradise Part 6

Chapter 4  
  
Another Day In Paradise  
  
Part 6  
  
Classic Tinker  
  
______________________________________________  
  
It had dawned on CM earlier that this wasn't a normal place, mutants aside. Though she hadn't stepped out of the Institute since their arrival she knew that the town called Bayville was vastly different. If she could believe half of what the German blue boy was saying then this place just begged to be scouted. But also knew that it might not be possible.   
  
None of her crew knew exactly where they were. All they knew is that they weren't on their own Earth, there were different people here called mutants cause of their specail talents, and that fighting giant alien bugs from outter space was pure science fiction. Hell they were walking comic book heros in this place. Of course she mused to herself that these very people would be considered the same on their Earth. It wasn't every day normal for a person to just appear from thin air or.......  
  
*You know...I know these guys are mutants....but all I know is that fuzzy here can teleport. Wonder what in the world all these other people can do?* pesky had asked while her mouth slowly chewed a bite of fish. Amazingly she wasn't as hungry as she had first thought so she regalled herself to listening to everything the boy beside her was saying.   
  
"And ve have zhis huge training room vhere we learn to hone our special skills. Zhey, the training sessions, help us learn to vork togethzer as a team. It's pretty intense sometimes." Kurt had been saying through bites of his own food.   
  
CM chuckled but without humor, "Oh I know the place. Major and I had a run in with that danger zone."   
  
"Vhat?!"   
  
She noticed that his outburst drew the attention of most the table and feeling rather uncharacteristically shy she just shrugged. Course Kurt wouldn't stand for that so he asked again.   
  
"Vhat do you mean you and Major had a run in vith the danger room?" He has since put his fork down and wasn't taking his eyes off her.  
  
She looked across the table at Major then sneeked a glance at Xavier before turning her attention back to her new friend. "Umm...well. We kinda set it off by accident. Let me tell you that place is scarier than Hydora anyday. And you guys go in there willingly?!"  
  
Brandon choose that moment to pipe in. "Man and I thought we were off our rockers. We barely made it out without a scratch...well...sorry Sarge."  
  
"Bah not your fault Corparal. Don't beat yourself up over my bad judegment. "  
  
"Yours? So when was it your idea to look for the bathroom?"  
  
She shrugged and waved a dismissive hand. "I'm pulling rank on you there soldier. Now listen up apes, soon as you're through here double time back to the ship. I want that hold cleaned out and the invetory checked. After that we'll talk about some well deserved R&R. You get me?"  
  
"We get you ma'am!" The four remaining troopers exclaimed in unison then quickly returned to their meal.   
  
A glance around her told her that she, they, were still being gawked at so she did what came natural; she glared daggers at them with her steely grey eyes. That had sent most of them back to their meals but the ones that lingered she decided needed a gruffer approach.  
  
"You got a problem?" She barked. It didn't have the desired affect, instead it caused the entire table to inturn glare at her.   
  
~Is there a problem CM?~ Xavier's voice was calm and quiet as it drifted into her mind.  
  
With a pent up sigh she answered, ~You ever get the feeling you're being analyzed?~  
  
~More often then not by some. I'm terribly sorry about the way everyone is treating you and your group, but sometimes it can not be helped. You all are strangers here and everyone is just alittle unsure on how to proceed. It's very hard for some of them to accept your presence just yet~  
  
She cast another look around the table shaking her head. ~Yeah I guess so. We didn't ask to come here, I won't lie and say we'd rather be fighting for control of Tsonie Prime, but we never asked for this. If I wanted to be gawked at like some greenhorn I'd of worn a bathingsuit to dinner. This has got to stop or I'm afraid one of us is gonna snap at these kids.~  
  
Charles smiled lightly but knew what she said was true. He could feel the ill ease wafting off most of the students and even from her troops. It seemed Tagawa was readying a well placed punch from underneath the table, sure to be aimed at his dinnermate beside him. Pietro Maximoff. Now that would be a disastar. Though he knew that Magneto wouldn't be upset that Pietro would be hit, no Xavier guessed that the punch might not even land due to the boys superspeed, but he worried that Erik would sic his Acolytes on teh hapless asian for daring to try and take out one of his team. He had to quelch this pressure cooker before that happened.   
  
~Possibly....it may help to speak with the students? Maybe if they knew more about your team they wouldn't be quite as~  
  
~Hostile? Sure, sounds like a plan. But I doubt they'd want me to ruin their dinners talking about the Bug war. Might make 'em sick?~ *course I wouldnt mind that little jerk over there to start tossing his cookies.....it'd get that annoying smirk off his face.*  
  
~I wouldn't hold that against Pietro. He....is always like that.~ This was a new voice....a female one at that.   
  
CM growled under her breath and shot a venomus thought across the links. ~And who the hell invited you into the conversation missy?~  
  
Jean, from her seat, sat straighter with a start. ~I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. You were projecting pretty loudly. I didn't mean to.~  
  
~That's what gets me about psycs.....you just pop into someone's head without meaning to but still it's not right.~ After a long moment she continued. ~Look, Red right?~  
  
~What?!~ Came Jean's startled reply.  
  
~Please sweetheart, it wasn't hard to figure who you were. I'm a trained soldier. I noticed you jump a moment ago and pegged you as the second caller. I ain't gonna say I'm sorry and you shouldn't either. But next time it might be a good idea to keep your mouth shut unless invited. Less questions. Got it?~  
  
Though the girl didn't answer CM watched her out of the corner of her eye as she was shot a nasty glance. She then turned her thoughts back to the Professor.  
  
~Alright. I can talk with these 'students' of yours after their dinner. But I need to check in with my el-tee to get the final ok. If she doesn't give the go ahead I'll still talk with 'em. Cause I frankly can't stand the way some of 'em are looking at us. We ain't freaks ya know.~  
  
~Of course you aren't. I will inform them of your talk.~  
  
~And thanks....I appreciate your understanding and all. I really don't mean to be such a hardass but thats just what happens when you serve.~  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
"Why in the blazes do we have to sit through this again, mate?!" St. John grumbled to his pal Remy as they filled into the ajoinging rec room for this 'talk' the Professor said that that jumbuck Sergeant wanted to give. He had other plans and was sure the others had as well by the whinging* going on.  
  
Remy sighed but kept his mouth shut. He was rather interested in what these people had to say and he knew, by the looks of his employer, so did Magneto. *Remy t'ink dat Magento havin some ideas in his head 'bout des here new comers, non?*   
  
"Come on mate, what you thinking in that head o' yours?"  
  
"Notin' mon amme."  
  
"Finally agreeing with me then Cajun?" Pietro's voice, full of laughter, whispered beside the two teens. "Ain'tnothingupthereandyoufinallyrealizingit! HA Priceless."  
  
Remy took a halfhearted swing for the speedster, not wanting to hit him but just get the boy away from him.   
  
"Alright, everyone please find a place to sit....Thank you. Sergeant Moon as agreed to talk with you about their time and answer some questions I know many of you would like to ask. She will be answering all the questions so please direct them to her only." Xavier called as the last of the students piled into the room. He knew Kurt and Kitty were happy, since CM offered her troopers to do the clean up while she had the talk, so he wasn't surprised to see their smiling faces at the front of the group. "Now, how would you like to proceed?" He turned his question to the blonde to his side.  
  
She placed her hands on her hips looking over the group. "I think it best to start out with some questions. No since in giving some long boring lecture about who I am and where I come from. Might as well get to the meat of the matter, right?"  
  
"As you wish. Please have a seat and we may begin." He motioned to one of the overstuffed cusion chairs the students prefered to lounge in while they were in this room. She nodded and drug the heavy thing over, sitting nearly stock center.  
  
"Okay. I've noticed some of you...people, have been giving us the once over since we've been introduced and quite frankly I don't like being gawked at like some zoo exibit. AND I especially don't like the little titters I was hearing at the table." She glared at a pair of girls before continuting. "So, this is your chance to get some of that out in the open and ask whatever you want. Maybe we can clear up some issues we suddenly seem to be having. It's quite simple. You raise your hand and the Professor will ask you to stand up...since I ain't to sure on some of your names. Then you ask your question and I'll answer to the best of my ability. Got it?"  
  
The all looked at her like she was stark mad but nodded their heads. Xavier gave her a reassuring smile and prompted her to start the session. One of the vary girls that she had glared at earlier immediatly raised their hand.  
  
"Jubilation."  
  
The girl stood up. She was a pretty little thing, couldn't be more than 105lbs, long dark hair complimented her asian features. Her voice was perky when she asked, "Ok, so what are you? I mean we know you are a Sergeant and all but I mean of what and how'd you get that rank?"  
  
*Oh this is going to be so much fun* "Well, Jubilation? I am Sergeant in the Mobile Infintry of the S.I.C.O.N army. It's a colaberated congomerate of the entire military forces from around Earth, meaning that the whole planet is under one military. Fleet, MI, PsyOps, Shadows. It's not scattered like in the olden days of the military. More organized and unified. As to my rank....." She had to swallow a shudder before she was able to finish. "I gained my rank after my first mission. It was a field promotion but was made offical after I returned and took the required training. Now let me answer your next question that I'm sure you meant in the first place. My first mission was a disaster to everyone other than myself and two privates in my first squad. We had a knuckleheaded lieutenant that thought he'd best the enemy on their own turf. Lets just say there wasn't enough of either to object to my taking control and getting us the hell out of there. We managed to get back to a safe base about three days later and I retained my war promotion or Sergeant. Next"  
  
The next girl Rahne stood up after she was called. "What made you join this army?"  
  
"Right good question. But it wasn't a matter of made/want rather it was need. My biological dad as well as my adoptive father joined up and fought for their world, and unfortunatly died. Now ever since I was a chota walla*, or little girl, I've been taught that the only way to be a true citizen of the Earth is to join up and do my part in the war. True citizen have the right to vote, get certain jobs, and travel without restrictions.* All through school we were taught the importance of service and the benifits to humanity. So...it was more a need for young willing people to join and keep Earth safe."  
  
"Wow thats gotta be rough....to be taught that like you just had to do it or you wouldn't, like, have a life. Harsh." Kitty's voice rang out.  
  
CM shrugged slightly. "Well my mother had a life. Course she was blind so there was no place for her in S.I.C.O.N, but she was a proud Asónü priestess. She lead our tribe just like and chief would and let me tell you, ain't no one beat her yet in our traditional war games. Best damn spear thrower in all the nations. It's not that you wouldn't have a life, you make a life whatever you decided, its the matter of having rights. I wanted rights just as much as I wanted to kick some bug ass."  
  
Sam was next, he was a tall blonde with a soft voice. "What exactly are them bugs you all are fight'n? Seems a tad weird to be fight'n bugs for Earth."  
  
"Ah now that one is harder to explain. I mean, here on your Earth it would seem strange to think of a place where we load up on dropships, transports, what-not to go fight alien bugs. But lemme tell ya son, they are the scariest things you can imagine. The standard warrior class Arachnid are plainly called warriors. They stand about five to six feet tall, have yellow to green zebra stips on all their four legs. Some have red or grey blade like pinches, razor sharp. Can cut a trooper in half with a quick bite. They have little intelligence but are fierce fighters. Ruthless and fast. Course those are the main front line attackers. Now what I really dislike are the Kamakazis. Aptly named to. They are flying monsters that shoot razor sharp barbs from their mouths and have just as sharp spear-like legs that can snatch a trooper up impaled. Its not pretty to watch someone falling from the sky like that....." She had to close her eyes to fight back the emotion that threatened to come up. She lost some good good friends to the Kamakazis.....damn good friends.   
  
"Now, there are other types of bugs as well. There are the control bugs. Those little bastards attack a person, or in most cases a skinnies, brain functions rendereing their host completely under their manipulation. There are the spider class bugs. They are most like Arachnids we've seen. They shoot a tethlon tough webbing from their bodys much like a spider does when spinning a web. They are usually gathers but are known to be just like a true spider and suck their victims dry. Lets see...Armor class bugs, Plasma Bugs. They are also aptly named, they store a goo like plasma substance in their bodys and charge it up....how I really dont know. But once its charged they dispel the plasma at their targets. Powerful stuff. We got water class bugs as well called Water Tigers. Think Tiger Shark only more deadly. Long spear like legs minimal intelligance and damn near perfect stalking abilities. You DONT want to be in the same pond as them. The worst type of Bug compared to a Queen is the Brain bugs. These creatures control all mentioned bugs with an alien telepathy. It's actually quite close to human telepathy but more....cruel. Without a brain's control all the bugs would go insane killing not only whatever got in their way but also theirselves. Now the Queen is an Alpha 1 class bug. She has it all. Control, speed, armor plating, deadly claws....all the nasty's rolled into one. Though Intel isn't positive they believe there are atleast two Queens for each galaxy the bugs take over.....and Ive not even covered half the blame aliens.*"  
  
A pregnant silence followed her explination. No doubt each were trying to imagine the horrible creatures as she described them, but it wasnt the same as living through them. The lucky stiffs didn't know how glad she was they'd never experienced them here. She shook her head and prepared for the next question.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
~~~~~~Welp there is another chapter in the story done. I know it sucks....sorry about that. Im slowly coming out of writer's block.  
  
I've left it there for now....cause I was thinking is there any questions yall want to be asked?   
  
Who says I dont do interaction with readers? XD~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1*) Whinge - complain (yeah I may butcher the aussie slang but hey Im American. Cut me some slack hmm?)   
  
2*) This is an indian slang term, modified for girl.  
  
3*) I've actually added and modified what a true citizen can and cant do for the purposes of this fic.  
  
4*) To find a list of bugs, what they look like, and a short description go to: http://apesanonymous.cjb.net/ Click on Know you Foe. 


	18. Another Day In Paradise Part 7

Chapter 4  
  
Another Day In Paradise  
  
Part 7  
  
Classic Tinker  
  
___________________________________________  
  
"So, like yo, where are you from? Like from America or does that even exisit, yo?" Todd's Yorker accent cut through the silence, finally and much to the relief of many present.   
  
CM chuckled at that one. "Of course America exisits in our dimension. From what I gather, though I haven't seen, our Earths are pretty much the same. The only thing that is different, really, is the social structure. Our dimension is united into a collective but we still have our individual areas. Now onto the original question. I'm an American Indian, born and raised on a small reservation in Alabama, USA. It's one of the last Asónü tribes actually."  
  
"Ain't indians suppose to be bronzy and have black hair, yo?" he asked with confusion lacing his voice.  
  
"Erm...well. That's steroetyping actually. But most indians do have bronze skin and very dark hair. I'm an execption. Call it a westernized domination in my genes. I retain the lovely, " she winks towards the group as she pats her right cheek. "features that abound in the indian species but thats about it. Where in the world I grabbed these blonde locks and pale skin is anyone's guess. Both my parents where pure-bred Asónü. The Shaman thought I was an albino when I was born. The powers that be love enigmas I guess."  
  
John smiled tilting his head close to Remy's ear. "Mailman, ya think there mate?"  
  
Remy only shrugged, there was no way in hell he'd voice his opinion outloud at the moment. Pietro would most assuradly pick that time to listen in on their conversation and make it more of a point to let everyone know what they were talking about. He had a gut feeling he didnt want this particular femme upset with him. It didn't take a genius to know that she'd probably hand feed him his own tongue once she ripped it out from his throat. *Not a pleasent t'ought.*  
  
She heard every word he said. It took all the Sergeant had not to jump off her chair and straddle that arrogant Austrailian jerk. How many times had she cried herself to sleep as a child because of people like him in her tribe? How she tried to ignore the whispers and snickers from her schoolmates and their parents. She wasn't ashamed that she looked different but sometimes she wished she was same color as her parents. Would of made things a whole hell of a lot easier growing up. But no matter, she shrugged it off as she shifted slightly in her seat.  
  
Xavier knew that last question caused her some discomfort and had a feeling he knew why. To be different wasn't easy; he knew. Of course they all did. To be different from the norm was always cause for fear, speculation, and most times riddicule. It was at this point he decided to speak up.  
  
"Would you like to ask any questions yourself Ms. Moon? It would only be fair to learn something about us as we have about you."  
  
She could of kissed him at that point and sent a brilliant smile towards the older man. She sure as hell didn't feel like answering any more question like the last one any time soon. "What exactly is this place? I mean this a boarding school or something? All these kids around ya know." she asked, directing the question to the Professor himself.  
  
"Yes and no. This is a school for mutants. Here we teach young mutants to control their emerging powers, reponsibility of these powers, and how to function in the ever changing world we live in. Recently its become more of a haven for my students as well as our guests."  
  
"Oh...I kinda get it. Its sort of like Psychological Operations in a way. They take in the psyces and teach them to hone their talents?"  
  
"I suppose in a way your comparison is close enough." He replied giving her a slight crocked smile.   
  
"Well...I guess the next thing I would like to know is what's going on thats got obvious rivals coming together?" She ask but by the looks she was getting from most of the kids infront of her, plus the darkened expressions of the adults made her regret the question.   
  
"Perhaps that question can be answered later," the Professor answered, breaking the tense silence.  
  
"Sure...I didnt mean to bring up anything so delicate." She added quickly. "Maybe it'd be best to start the questions up again. It'd keep me from saying something stupid."  
  
"Too late for that," came a cocky laugh from near the back of the group.   
  
"Pietro! Shutup you loudmouthed jackass!" a southern drawl growled from the couch before the tone switched turning back to the center. "So...yall look abit to young to be joining that army you talking 'bout, aint ya?"  
  
A look of pure distress crossed the blonde's features. She deperatly searched for Henry's face among the crowd and once she held his gaze, silently pleaded for help on this question. With a vidable sigh of relief she started to answer. "That's gonna have to be answered in two parts. Apparently our looks can be decieving here. See I joined up to do my part in the war fresh outta high school. There was no waiting for me or most the others in the Pack.....I was seventeen. I spent two years and some odd months in the war before we eneded up getting shot through that wormhole to this place.....and this is where it gets weird, or atleast more so. Dr. McCoy...will you help me explain please?"  
  
The large man known as Beast, Dr McCoy, had been leaning against the wall in the back of the room during the entire exchange removed himself and strode to stand beside CM. He returned her smile and then faced the group. "Yes, as Ms. Moon said this is where it not only gets 'weird' but facinating! Leona, Katlyn, Moulay, Tagawa, Charlemange, and Brandon have regressed in age somewhere along their travels through the wormhole to our dimension. From what I understand from my studies as well as from reading other's work, the wormhole is close kin to a blackhole. Though blackholes suck everything into them, the wormhole is believed to have the same general makeup and idea behind them. It is believed that once something enteres a wormhole, taken from a theory study of wormholes in close relation to blackholes, it is propelled forward through an energy stream at approximatly five times the speed of light bending the object into the very fabric of space itself. Now many are in agreement that along this stream the object is subject to various chemical and molecular changes; changing, in effect, the object itself. Though one can only speculate at these changes but there again many believe that if living matter was subjected the effects of a wormhole it is possible that a regression of sorts would take place changing not only the appearance of the matter but the molecular makeup as well. I believe that is what happened to the crew of the Tears. When they were projected through the wormhole their living matter was regressed making them not only appear more youthful but also, in fact, be younger. A true marvel in itself....a veritable fountain of youth via dimensional convergance! I would like to conduct more tests and compare if with the data they carry on their ships logs, but I will discuss that with Lt. Leona."   
  
The look of confusion was wide spread throughout the room but apparently they got the main idea of it. She, as well as the crew, were all younger than what they truely were in their own dimension. But that still left the question unanswered, in a way. So Rogue once again took it upon herself to ask again.  
  
"Okay. So how old are you in our time then, sugar? Well all yall..."  
  
"Ah well. From what Dr. McCoy told us.....Charlie, Moose, and myself all regressed two years leaving us 16, 17, and 17 respectively. As for Tagawa, Brandon, and Leona they have regressed three years leaving them 18, 19, and 21. Kind of freak us all out a bit, course Moose doesn't mind one bit, but personally I think it bites." Her laughter filled the small area around her a moment before she continued. "Two years away from being legal and BAM a wormhole sets me back at go. Bum deal if you ask me."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Though most of the adults, including Xavier, had decided to excuse themselves the children wanted to talk more with the Sergeant. Also the three others, Chalie, Moose, and Tag had joined them so there were more questions that both sides wanted answered; so this one instance the Professor decided that curfew could be wavered to let them get to know each other. Atleast this way the tension, suspicion, and worry would be quelled even if only slightly.   
  
On his way to his study, he noted Warren lounging on one of the overstuffed chairs. He smiled briefly and called for Logan.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
~~~~~~~We that took forever! I'm beginning to think ff.net didnt want anyone to upload anything there for awhile. It shut me out for about two or three days then wouldnt let me upload anything. *shrugs*   
  
Anyhoo here is the last part of Chapter 4. *hears cheers* Yes I know...finally. ;D   
  
It more than likely sucks big time but oh well. It's what I wrote.   
  
See you next chapter!!~~~~~~~~  
  
***********By now if you don't know this is an AU....there is something very wrong with you! =P************ 


	19. Training Day Part 1

Chapter 5   
  
Training Day  
  
Part 1  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Leona finally closed her laptop and started a rundown on ship systems. She wanted to make sure that the computer on the Wolves Tears had recorded the events that had led them to this alternate dimension. She made her way foreward and sat in the pilots chair, typing in her key code and waiting for the ship to respond. Several seconds later, the computer answered. She retrieved the information and backed it up on a small disk that McCoy had given her earlier. Him wanting to study the data further.  
  
She stretched. "This is probably the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me, but at least the Pack got a day of R&R."  
  
Leona smiled, thinking of the training she was going to put them through the next day. She wanted to see what kind of limitations she had to her higher psychic abilities and wanted to test the others as well. It would be a perfect chance to see what they had to offer to their benefactor.  
  
She yawned and looked at the mess in the loading bay. Crates and ammo boxes containing their Moritas lay scattered over the deck. Sighing, she used her telekenesis to move the debris into its proper housings. Next she had some water, buckets and mops swabbing the decks, as she went about sanitizing the bay.  
  
Leona called out to the ship's computer to scan all radio frequencies hoping for something that she might like. Songs from all over the world pour in from the speakers mounted all over the ship. Indian, Jamaican, Spainish, Chicano, and English made a raquet until she called for an English filtering of the stations. After a few seconds she found what she wanted and asked for it to be turned to level 5 volume standard.  
  
Leona grinned and thought of what CM would do to her if she heard what was playing. She snorted and started to wipe down a bulkhead. *She would tear me limb from limb, is what she would do.* Leona smiled and started to sing, calling for the volume to turned up to level 7 standard.  
  
Life's got to always be messing with me. (You wanna see the light)  
  
Can't they chill and let me be free? (So do I)  
  
Can't I take away all this pain. (You wanna see the light)  
  
I try to every night, all in vain... in vain.   
  
Sometimes I cannot take this place.  
  
Sometimes it's my life I can't taste.  
  
Sometimes I cannot feel my face.  
  
You'll never see fall from grace  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Erik walked into the hangar and nearly fell back under an onslaught of noise. He sneered and continued into the dark chasm, to the only light source. The light pooled around the visitors transport ship. The black and purple hull gleamed in the bright white light It was similar to the X-Jet in many ways except it had a sharper nose and boxy dimensions. There were stubbs for wings and no tail wing to speak of. It looked almost like a triangular box. Sitting on four spindly legs it loomed in the darkened bay like a giant monster waiting for its prey. He was amazed at the amount of weight that they held. He wondered if it was even metal. He shrugged and had almost forgotten about the music until he heard a husky female voice belt out a couple of verses from the rear of the vessel.  
  
Something takes a part of me.  
  
You and I were meant to be.  
  
A cheap fuck for me to lay. (I'd cheat but for me to lay ?)  
  
Something takes a part of me.   
  
Feeling like a freak on a leash. (You wanna see the light)  
  
Feeling like I have no release. (So do I)  
  
How many times have I felt diseased? (You wanna see the light)  
  
Nothing in my life is free... is free  
  
Erik turned the rear of the ship and looked in. He was surprised at the activity. Mops swished across the deck of the loading bay, water sloshing in buckets and onto the deck. He spied Leona scrubbing away at a bulkhead, the smell of ammonia strong in the air. He smirked and raised his voice over the cacophony.  
  
"Luietenent!"   
  
Leona spun around and dropped her cloth. "Computer, cut transmission and save to data files. Hello, Mr. Lenshirr, to what do I owe this visit?"she asked reaching for her cloth.  
  
Erik looked at the dirt smeared across her nose and smiled slightly. She was soaked from the knees down, but seemed not to notice.   
  
"I would like to know more about this ship, Lt. Wolfe. I want to know what it is made of and how it is operated and what powers it," he answered, stepping away from a swinging mop.  
  
Leona stopped the mops and sent them to a corner to wait. "What would you like to know first? And please call me Leona, Mr. Lenshirr."  
  
"Then call me Erik," he said distracted, watching the mops sail through the air. Obvisously she was a telekenetic and it didn't tax her mentally or physically. He stored that little bit of information away for later use. "First what is this ship made of?"  
  
Before she could answer, the hangar lights came up. The door burst inward, Logan and a winged blonde strode through with packs slung over their shoulders. They payed the transport no attention as they mounted the bay into the jet and fired the engines. The jet lifted and shot through the hangar doors, the wind from the exhaust nearly knocking them both to the deck.  
  
"Who was that with Logan?" Leona asked, brushing her hair away from her face.  
  
"That was Warren Worthington III, also known as Angel. He's a friend of Charles. Must be on a scouting mission for him," Erik said, shaking his head to clear it of small pieces of debris.  
  
"Those things real? The wings, I mean."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Leona stared at him a moment and shook her head. "Now I have seen everything. Real angels, mutants, and another dimension. When will my fun ever end?" She rolled her eyes and continued to scrub the bulkheads.  
  
Erik looked a little miffed. "Again what is this ship made of?"  
  
Leona stopped washing and looked at Erik with a harried expression. "It's made of this new alloy. I can't recall the name, only that it is not metal or plastic. New element from the asteroids. Tough, but can be blown out of the sky. See those scorch marks on the keel? Plasma bugs."  
  
Erik leaned down and peered at the scoring burns. He straightened and thought about the new alloy. He wouldn't be able to lift it, so he went on to another question. "What powers it and how is it flown?"  
  
She shrugged. "It's piloted by me. If you can fly that jet then you could probably fly this tub. As to what powers it, well that is a little harder to explain. It's not nuclear," she said, glancing over at Erik. "It's something like crystals. It's a new power source that we discovered a few years ago on one of the Arachnid controlled planets. They are nearly indestrucable and have unlimited power." Leona added just so he wouldn't try to mess with her ship, " If you don't know what you are doing, you could blow yourself to Kingdom Come."   
  
Erik nodded and sat on a nearby drop chair. The inside of the loading bay resembled the cargo hold of a B-52 bomber, only cut down to size. The chair had a hydraulic arm that appeared to slam down over a person to keep them from being thrown about the cabin. He smiled to himself and sat back in the comfortable seat.   
  
Leona was accutley aware of Erik as he sat and studied her ship with the eyes of a man that wanted something. She would have to keep a close watch on her gear and make sure to lock the Wolves Tears down with the docking codes she had programmed earlier.   
  
"If that is all that you want to know, Erik, then you won't mind if I finish up here. I have a lot to do and I need to think," Leona said, hoping that the authority in her voice got through to him.  
  
He stood not missing the tone of a woman who meant what she said. "Just one last thing."  
  
Leona turned to him. "Yes?"  
  
"What happened to Victor and Logan earlier? They were at each other's throats again, but it looked as if Logan was the one surprised by it."  
  
She blushed furiously thinking back over the events earlier in the garden and the hangar. "I don't know," she mumbled, swinging back to her scrubbing.  
  
Erik grinned hugely and filed that information away. He walked away silently and left the woman to her work. He heard her order the computer to restart transmission with that God-awful wailing. He hurried from the hangar as fast as possible.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Ororo strode down the hall, her skirts swinging with each step she took. She balanced the dinner tray in her hands and crept down to the kitchen. She was covered in Jamie's dinner and she didn't want any of the students to see her. She was amazed at the control that he had been showing these last couple of days. Very rarely did he sneeze and three of him would appear. Very soon now, she thought, we can send him to Bayville Junior High.   
  
She set the tray down and headed for her room on the top floor of the mansion. She passed a door, but stopped when it opened and a black faced, white haired boy stuck his head out.  
  
"Evening, Storm. Jamie?" he asked stepping out and pointing to her clothes.  
  
"Good evening, Voodoo, and yes. Maybe you should take over for me tomorrow?" she answered, posting the question with hope shining in her eyes.  
  
Voodoo, Nythanial Snow, smiled at the African woman. She had been nice to him since he had arrived almost three months ago. Her, Logan, and the Professor had accepted him when he had run away from his foster home. His looks had caused Kurt to crush him in a huge embrace after his initial introductions.  
  
"I von't be the only elf-boy here!" Kurt had cried.  
  
Snow had pointed ears. But that wasn't what made him different. It was when he used his powers. He literally turned into a Drow elf. His hair grew, his nails grew, his ears became even more pronounced, and his eyes turned blood red. He could control Faery Fire and energy fields around him to an extent. He shook himself from his reverie and grinned at Ororo.  
  
"Yeah, I'll take Maddrox on. He shouldn't be to hard to handle," he replied.  
  
"Thank the Gods! I need a break from him," Ororo said, looking down at her ruined skirt. "Not that I don't like the boy, it's just tedious to get him to eat and then have to force feed him."  
  
Before either one of them could say another word, they spied Leona wearily climbing the stairs. Snow looked at the woman. She was too old to be student and to young to be as old as Ororo or Logan. Maybe the same age as Remy. Wearing a pair of wet khakis as well as a wet, black t-shirt with Godsmack on it, she trudged toward then wearing a pair of comfortable looking sandals. Almost passed them before she looked up.  
  
"Sidhe! The Dark Ones. Now everything is perfect," she mumbled in a husky, Scottish burr. (1)  
  
Snow blinked. He didn't know what Sidhe was but he could almost guess what she meant by The Dark Ones. He smiled at her. "Hi."  
  
Leona looked a little startled and smiled. "Hello, yourself. Ororo? Who is this delightful elf?"  
  
Snow wasn't offended. He intorduced himself. "I am Nythanial Snow or Voodoo, if you want. And you are?" he asked, thrusting his hand out to her. Being here had also made him more confident to be around another human.  
  
"Lt. Leona Wolfe, Snow. Glad to meet ye," she said, taking his forearm and gripping it. She smiled as he returned the ancient hand clasp. At least he isn't shy, she thought.  
  
"Lueitenent?" he looked puzzled.  
  
Neither of them noticed Ororo slip off down the hall.   
  
"I would explain, but I am dog tired. Mind if I just slip it into your mind?" Leona asked, tapping her temple. When he looked even more confused, Leona explained. "I am a pychic, or more to the point, a psionic, as I can move objects too."  
  
"Ahh..." he said. "I guess so. Sure, shoot."  
  
Leona concentrated a few seconds and Snow instantly understood everything. He felt sorry for them, the Wolfe Pack. They were in a new place and they didn't know what to do. He could easily identify with them. He had felt like that himself not to long ago.  
  
"So, where are the others?"  
  
"Down in the Rec-room if you want to go and meet them. As for me, it's a shower and a bed that I need!" She sniffed her clothes and wiped a hand over her dirt covered face.  
  
Snow laughed. "Would but have some things to take care of. What are you doing tomorrow? I would like to meet this crew of yours."  
  
"Training. Be in the backyard for most of the morning. Don't know what else we are gonna do, but we'll see," she answered, shrugging her shoulders. "'Night, Snow."  
  
"'Night, Lueitenent."  
  
"Call me Leona or Wolfe," she threw over her shoulder.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
I know, I know. It's long, but I had to get it all down before I lost it. ^_^  
  
1. Sidhe = Elf or Faery Folk  
  
x.x *dies* It's hot!  
  
What do you think so far? What is Magnus really up to? And who is Voodoo?  
  
To know who Voodoo is ya have ta read "Snow Covered Dreams".  
  
As to Magnus.....*laughs evilly*  
  
What torture does Leona plan for her squad and what happened to Logan and Warren?  
  
Look into "An Angel for the Wicked" to find the answers there.  
  
Okay, enough plugs. Tell me what you would like to happen between Logan, Victor, and Leona. I need a little feedback. ^_^;; So please R&R. My life depends on it.  
  
*CT stares and taps her foot*  
  
Oops..... 


	20. Training Day Part 2

Chapter 5  
  
Training Day  
  
Part 2  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Leona smiled as she rolled from her bunk. Today was the day to test her theories. She quickly showered and dressed, pulling her long black hair back in a secure knot. She quickly donned her skin [1] and boots.  
  
Yawning hugely, she scrambled down the hall to CM's door and banged it open.   
  
"On your feet, Sarge!" she yelled at the sleeping girl. Soon she wouldn't even notice CM's youthfullness anymore.  
  
CM growled low in her throat and slowly came around. She glared at Leona and turned over in her bed. Before she could close her eyes again, she was lifted in the air by unseen hands.  
  
"Ahhh!!" CM screamed, before plummeting to the bed in a heap of sheets and limbs.  
  
"Get out of bed and get them lay abouts out on the field in fifteen, ape!" Leona yelled, smiling the whole time. Turning, she left the room and hit the stairs, fairly flying down them. She waved to Hank and Ororo as she passed the kitchen door.  
  
Hank smiled after the running female. "She's in high spirits it seems. What do you make of it, Storm?"  
  
Ororo sipped her tea before answering. "She has decided to not let this be a bad thing for her."  
  
"For who?" Snow asked, as he came into the kitchen.  
  
"Lt. Wolfe, Nathan," Hank supplied, walking over to the window. "She has decided to make her stay a pleasent one." His lips lifted in a smile as he watched her jog across the backyard, jumping several low hedges and clearing them with room to spare. He was still amazed at the Pack's physical conditions. They were in top form, even with the age regression.  
  
"What is Leona wearing?" Snow asked, taking a drink of his coffee.  
  
"Those are their uniforms, I think," Ororo said, dumping out her tepid tea. "They were wearing them when we came upon them. Leona's is the only one that is different. Maybe her rank or what she is that marks her as a mutant in her world." Ororo drifted out of the room on those words, planning to hide from Jamie for the rest of the day.  
  
Snow laughed and made some oatmeal with strawberries for Jamie. He'll love it, he thought. He wouldn't worry about their visitors, he knew that they would eventually find their way home or make their home here. He wouldn't mind that one. He kinda of liked their leader.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Leona stopped for a moment to catch her breath. So far the whole Pack was in top form. She had put them through some of the worst exercises that they only made you do in boot. She waited as Moose and Tag made their way over. CM and Major were actually lagging behind. Charlie slowly made her way around the jury rigged track. She was grinning at something.  
  
Leona looked over her shoulder when she felt a slight stirring in her mind. Three of the younger children had come out to watch them exercise. Jean Grey was watching from her window as well as one of the young males that she had not met. He sneezed of a sudden and there were two of him. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. Nope, there were still two of him.  
  
Leona sighed and jerked her head around. Tag and Moose were rolling around the ground hitting each other. Leona rolled her eyes. She closed her eyes and concentrated. She pictured them rising in the air and being pulled apart by invisble hands. She opened her eyes to see them floating ten feet from the gound, staring at her in awe.   
  
"I've told you two that I will not have you two killing each other while I am still in charge of your butts." Moose and Tag stared at her for a second and then nodded their heads. "Good, now hit the ground and give me fifty."  
  
They groaned as she lowered them. After one look at her face though, they got down to it. CM and Major took off for the showeres and lunch. Charlie finally made it around the track and stopped in front of the kitchen window.  
  
Leona shook her head. "Everyone I need you to meet me in the hangar at 13:00. We need to discuss our plans for the time being. Dismissed!"  
  
Sighing heavily, Leona trotted off to the other side of the mansion. Hoping that she wouldn't run into anyone, she slipped into the hangar door. She needed to change the bandage and clean the wound. She just hoped that Creed wouldn't make an appearence.  
  
Glancing around the darkened room, she didn't see anyone. She saw no sense in scanning the room, so she strode over to her ship and unlocked her. Climbing into the bay, she took out the med kit and the sterile water.   
  
Leona stripped the skin from her upper body, not caring that she wasn't wearing anything under it, just knowing that she needed to clean the wounds. If she had scanned the room before like she should have, she would have sensed the feral presence waiting in the shadows.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Victor stared, fascinated with the smooth brown skin that was lain bare to his peircing eyes. He watched as the female stripped the form fitting cloth from her upper body and laid her breasts to swing free of any restraint.  
  
She had the body of a goddess. Tall and sleek, muscle where it needed to be, no fat at all. He guessed it was her diet, but he had seen her put away fairly large platter of food the night before. She was definitly worthy to get to know.  
  
He sniffed the air and he caught the scent of jasmine. He closed his eyes briefly and inhaled. Victor opened his eyes and stalked toward his prey on silent feet, a predator's smile lifting the corners of his mouth. He knew that she wasn't aware of him and he wanted to keep it that way.  
  
Leona splashed some of the water onto a sterile cloth and bathed the three long wounds on her shoulder. She never saw the dark shadow that came up behind her, nor did she hear the footsteps of someone approaching. The only thing she knew was that someone had come up behind her and she hadn't heard them or sensed them.  
  
She whirled, expecting to see CM or Major, instead she stared into the broadest chest she had ever seen on a male. She wasn't ashamed to be half naked with the man, she was raised in a society that had communal showers for the men and women.  
  
Leona looked up and was struck by the intense look that Creed was giving her. It was filled with heat and promise.  
  
"How is your shoulder, Leona?" he purred, his deep voice wrapping her in a velvet cocoon.  
  
"Hmmm...better," she mumbled. She swallowed carefully, lest he sense her leaping pulse.  
  
Victor stared at the vein in her neck and noted the jump in heart rate. She was getting excited and he liked that. He could smell her excitement as it climbed higher and higher. He rather hoped that she would make the first move to run, his instincts running high.  
  
Leona licked her lips, looking into Creed's eyes. She knew that something was about to happen. She could feel him tighten his muscles. She thought of running, when she saw the feral gleam in his eyes, but she didn't. Instead, she reached up and brought his head down to her. Her lips brushed over his lightly and delicately.  
  
Creed was surprised but he wrapped his arms around the slight female that wasn't scared of him, and brought her up on his chest, cradlilng her head in one of his hands. He carefully kissed her back with more passion than he thought he had.  
  
Leona gasped in his mouth and dropped the cloth she still held. Her fingers winding through Creed's long blonde hair, to wrap around his neck. She felt the urgency in his kiss and returned it.   
  
She had felt the stirrings of arousal. It coursed through her veins in liquid splendor. Her breasts became heavy and tingled where they brushed against Creed's chest. She kissed him hungrily, her need becoming a thing of it's own.  
  
Victor growled low in his throat when he felt the female respond and then demand attention. He liked the way that she was rubbing against him, like a lioness or a female wolf. Yes, she reminded him of a wolf, her namesake.   
  
He hauled her over to a bench and sat down with her, dragging her into his lap. He let one of his hands drift over her hair and down her back. She shivered in response and kissed him harder. His hand teased and rubbed her back, lightly brushing against the side of her breast.  
  
Leona moaned low in her throat. He was deliberatly drawing out her torment. She loved it. She was a demanding female and she needed a demanding male to dominate her and Creed was the one to do it.   
  
Before they could go any further, the hangar door rolled back on it's track. They both cursed and broke apart. Leona hastily pulled her skin back on, as Creed straightened his hair and clothes. His eyes promised to finish what she had started and leapt to the concrete and stalked away.   
  
Leona cursed whoever it was that had rolled the door back and finished cleaning the wonds and slapped on some plasti-skin. She ripped open an MRE, though she wasn't hungry in that sense. She stared at the meal pack then curled her lip up at it, then tossed it into a waste basket. She wasn't that hungry anyway.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Ack...I know, long time, no post. Well I have to say that it was due in part to work and stress.....well, and laziness. Anyway, what you think? Getting racy enough for you?  
  
Anyway, tell me what you think. I have to go and make a new entry in the old sleep journal. lol 


End file.
